The Salvation of Three
by EarthBolt-Infinite
Summary: Three Assassins are given a contract for three girls but are not provided with any criminal records to go with their targets. Ash decides to find the truth by befriending the girls. But soon genuine affection rises. Pearl, Contest and Againstshipping. FIN
1. The Art of Secrecy

**Hello, readers! Hope your ready for another story. This one was requested by PEARLSHIPPERBRETT. Cheers to him for the idea.**

**Hopefully this will be a more realistic story. No magic, or forbidden powers or 'love conquers all'. Time will tell.**

**OK, some characters _may_ be OOC here, so be warned. But I'll try to keep to what I'm given. Also, Pikachu and Piplup do not factor into this.**

**Here we go!

* * *

**

**The Salvation of Three  


* * *

**

**The scene: Veilstone City, Abandoned Warehouse.**

Living in a place where extraordinary things were common gave you a large sense of belief. A sense of superstition, at times. Thus, you could also be easily fooled.

The population of Veilstone City had been told great tales about the meteorites scattered throughout the city. They were awed and naturally, believed those tales. And so it was that Veilstone City had indeed been fooled. Effortlessly, considering the complicated work the secret organization occupying the 'abandoned' warehouse usually performed.

If one looked around hard enough in the dark and desolate building, they might find several movable wooden planks in the wall. But figuring out how to set the boards was much more difficult than simply finding that they could be moved in the first place.

All the boards were identical to the naked eye and there could be an infinite amount of probable solutions. So, naturally, they disregarded it all. Which in turn, strengthened the secrecy of the Assassin's Guild.

This cold, cunning organizations took contracts from all over Sinnoh. The actual Assassins were never physically in contact with their clients. They simply did the job and got their pay. And did they do it well!

Despite the secrecy of the Guild itself, the cold efficiency of the Assassins was the stuff of legend. How exactly they came to know of these skills were irrelevant, as these rumors had been cause for concern amongst the Guild at the beginning, even though the people still considered it all a myth. Eventually, they managed to dampen down the rumors even further, ensuring that it _remained _a myth.

The contracts received by the Guild were for human beings alone. It was one of the Guild's tenants to never intentionally bring harm to any Pokemon, whether wild or under command of their target. The Law of Arthas, the guild's founder, stated that:

1- No living being, other than the contract's specification, shall be harmed.

2- No Pokemon, wild or otherwise, shall be purposely harmed.

3- Publicly speaking of the Guild away from the Hideout bears the penalty of death.

Secrecy is our Salvation.

These words were the very definition of this group. They were swift, silent, cunning and secret. The ultimate assassins.

Trying to comprehend this, Ash Ketchum could only shake his head in awe. It was all so perfectly done. He realized he had been standing in front of the wall with movable planks for nearly a full minute and put them in place. The key was to examine the wear on each board and place them accordingly. They did not rot, so the pattern never changed. But only the trained fingers of an Assassin could even hope to perceive the faint but unique creases on each board. _Click._

A door revealed itself out of reach, feet above Ash. Or so it seemed. These surfaces were only climbable if you dared to undergo the rigorous athletic training of Assassins.

With expert agility, Ash raced at the boarded wall below the raised door , leaped at it, kicked and sprang back and finally landed on a narrow beam as high as the door.

That procedure of entry never got old. Smiling to himself, Ash proceeded into the lift and began his descent to the Assassin's Guild. It was not extravagant, neither was it inhospitable. It was quite modest. The floors and walls were of polished wood, while the higher ranking members had rooms of marble.

No stranger would have guessed this place hid a group of killers. It seemed very scholarly to be honest. There was a battle arena, yes, but in addition; the hideout possessed a library, lounge and even an indoor garden, which somewhat lightened the impression of being underground due to the lack of windows.

Despite the modern state of the outside world, the Assassins kept things blissfully simple, and that decision often served them well. He made his way toward the lounge, donning the simple white garment of the Assassins, as did those who passed him. These garments were usually worn in the hideout alone, since disguises were often provided for assignments.

This secret hideout was their home. They slept here and ate here. Only on rare occasions were they allowed to roam the land freely, even then for a short time. But none of them, _none _of them knew just how little of freedom they saw. They enjoyed their work, telling themselves it got them further in life, coldly taking lives for payment. Emotionless. They felt no remorse, nor hatred nor love. Only a grim satisfaction that was not in itself a truly human emotion.

As Ash entered the spacious lounge, he saw two other Assassins with whom he got along well with: Drew and Paul.

Drew was fairly neutral to all his comrades, treating some with enough kindness and treating his work of killing as blindly as any of them. He didn't take particularly like taking lives, but neither did he hate it and he seemed to recognize a fraction of how limited their lives were, though he never spoke of it.

Paul, on the other hand, was cold and arrogant, even by the standards of the Assassins. He actually seemed to take pleasure in his work-- which often disgusted Ash-- and was even unfriendly to his fellow Assassins, turning hostile at the worst of times. Ash and Drew were two of the only people he got along with.

Ash himself tried to believe each of his targets had done something ruthless or evil to whoever the client was. Otherwise, he was no killer at heart. He had not tried to change the personalities of his friends, for he knew it would do no could for any of them. They were not truly matched up as friends, but they had been working as Assassins for equal time periods and had known each other in their earlier teen years as well. Thus, they stuck together well enough.

Ash made his way over to Drew and Paul, who seemed to be fairly deep in conversation. "Mind if I cut in?" he inquired, taking a seat next to Drew. "What's going on?"

"Oh, hey Ash." Drew greeted. Paul merely nodded. "I was just asking Paul about how easy he went on his last target. After all, she was quite good looking and that's _always _guaranteed to work on our Paul!" The green-haired boy smirked.

"And _I_," Paul answered Ash, fuming at Drew, "was just informing Drew here what a complete idiot he is for thinking that. I don't give a damn how they look. I just take my work seriously. Unlike others." The arrogant Assassin gave Drew a sideways glance who merely chuckled.

Ash too smiled wryly. To them, Paul was all bark and no bite. To others...well, you didn't want to get in his way. It was for this reason they joked around him. They had occasionally been informed by other Assassins to be cautious about doing so and they had waved them off, receiving responses like: 'OK, it's your funeral..." to which they had simply laughed.

"Seriously though, Ash." Drew said, "Where did you go? A contract? You didn't say anything about a job."

"Must've slipped his mind." Paul muttered. "As usual."

Ash's smile remained as he curtly nodded to Paul, then answered Drew. "Yeah, I guess Paul's right. I was just a bit eager to get out of here. Don't get me wrong, it's great, but I need a change." Paul snorted. Ash ignored him. "Anyway, I had to go to Snowpoint to take care of someone who may have been importing illegal substances from Kanto. Some guy called Errol."

"And?" Paul asked, his arms folded. Aside from assassinations he himself performed, he seemed to enjoy listening to others recount their own jobs, to either berate them for being merciful or to experience the pleasure of hearing of other victims' final moments. All this rather disturbed Ash and he avoided recounting his own tales whenever possible. "I did the job Paul." Ash replied aloud, smirking, "I'd worry about myself if I were you."

Paul merely muttered, "Humph." and dropped the subject.

"So what about you?" Ash asked. "What did you do while I was away?"

"Well," Paul began, "after we discovered you left, we..." Ash listened to the two recite their tale, as they had been doing for so long.

***

**The scene: Eterna City.**

Miles away from the Assassin's Guild in Veilstone City, in a room of the hotel labeled 'Natural Foundations' were three teen girls. One was a slim, attractive blunette with a cheerful voice and smile, one was a pretty and caring brunette and the third was a redhead who exuded an aura of confidence and safety: Dawn, May and Zoey. They were all childhood friends and had been through thick and thin together. When they left school, they had decided to travel together, exploring the natural wonders of the Sinnoh Region.

They had stopped in Eterna City, a place which flourished in beauty and had a true aura of Mother Nature around it, and decided to stay for a few days. And boy, had it been good. The landmarks, the lifestyle! And the shopping!

They had picked up their share of souvenirs from their so far brief time here and they now sat in the dining room eating lunch. None was bad at cooking, but neither were they brilliant. So they decided in the form of a game, usually. This time, Zoey had lost at Rock, Paper, Scissors, much to the glee of Dawn and May.

"You've outdone yourself, Zoey!" May said cheerfully. "This is only half as bad as last time!"

"Har, har." Zoey replied, although a smile tugged at her face. "Well, I suppose Dawn's taught me a thing or two." she nudged Dawn, who grinned. "Thanks, Zoey. It's the least I can do."

The redhead's eyes frowned in mock puzzlement. "Who said it was a compliment?" that was all she could take before she burst out laughing, as did the other two. Yes, indeed, this journey would be something they would all be sorry to leave behind when it finally ended, as all good things did.

When they managed to control their mirth, they finished eating and decided to check out the nearby Eterna Forest. "It's still daylight, so no need to worry! Besides, we'll only take a little look!" Dawn chirped, before the others could voice their concerns of the wild Pokemon in the forest that sometimes... frowned upon their territory being violated. Of course, who couldn't be comforted by such a tone? Not May or Zoey, as they trusted her assurances, whether by choice or not.

While en route to the forest, May voiced a rather unexpected question. "Guys?" she asked. "Hm?" Dawn responded. May looked up at the sky and spoke. "Do you think we should, you know, settle down any time soon?"

They stopped. "Settle down?" Zoey inquired, looking confused. May avoided meeting her eyes for some reason. "You know, umm..._ settle down_. With someone." she added.

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed, her cheeks coloring slightly. "Uh, I think we may be still be too young for that, May. I mean, who would want us?"

May frowned. "What do you mean?" Dawn waved a hand, "Never mind that. I think we should take our time with this subject. Zoey?" she asked, for Zoey still didn't seem to get it. When she finally did, she shook her head, smiling slightly. "Not gonna happen." and they continued to the forest.

* * *

**I wouldn't be too sure Zoey. Heh, heh heh.**

**Well, I gave you what the two trios are doing. Ash, Drew and Paul are blindly living restricted lives while Dawn, May and Zoey are happily journeying together. I hope you're intrigued. This story has a lot more potential than I first figured. Thanks again for the idea, Brett!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	2. The Tenants Defied?

**Right, everyone. You've gotten a taste of the daily lives of the assassins and the girls; now it's time to delve deeper into the story** **itself. Hopefully, it will progress at a fine pace. Not too slow, but not too fast, either.**

**Let's see! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: The Assassin's Guild.**

Life in the Guild after Ash's return had been rather dull. Barely anyone was out on assignments, and that was basically the only taste of freedom they ever got. Thus, Ash, Drew and Paul felt more restricted and bored than ever.

Usually at least _one _of them would be given a contract; and it had been days since Ash had returned. It was possible the reputation of the Guild was spreading upon wrong-doers, or something like that, there was no way of knowing!

Their superiors were hidden from them most of the time. Whether they lived in the world above or in a restricted area of the compound was unknown to the assassins; but either way, they rarely showed themselves in the hideout.

Ash, Drew and Paul passed the time in the Training Room. It was the only place down there they felt unbound and free. Whether they were slashing with daggers, practicing archery, or honing their acrobatics, it felt good; both physically and mentally.

It had long been a tradition for the Guild to use these types of weapons, no matter how ancient they may be. In Ash's opinion, it had been a wise decision to uphold this tradition. Using cold steel as a weapon was much more exhilarating and rewarding than a more modern firearm. Plus, it tested mental and physical skill.

"So, Paul," Ash spoke, panting slightly after performing a blinding series of slashes he had delivered to the neck of a dummy before swiftly holstering it. "I'm assuming you still haven't gotten any contracts either."

Paul, who was practicing quick, unseen backstabs, snorted. "After two days of absolutely no activity here, I didn't have high expectations for today, anyway." he sighed, "What are they _doing _up there, counting their money?!"

Ash didn't need to be told what 'up there' meant. No one literally knew; it was just a slang used by the Assassins for their secretive leaders. Paul continued, viciously stabbing his dummy. "I mean I know Secrecy is our Salvation, but towards other Assassins?! That's just blasphemous!"

"Cool it Paul, they'll come around eventually." Ash advised. "I don't particularly like sitting here doing nothing, but we should savor it while we can." Paul looked at Ash with disbelief written all over his face. "_Savor it?! _How are we supposed to do that?" The arrogant killer demanded.

Ash sighed, "Well, it's just a feeling. We might any rest after this for a long time." Paul merely smirked. "I look forward to it."

"To be honest," Drew cut in, who was perched on a balancing beam above. "I agree with Paul. There's simply no point in keeping us down here. It's like they're trying to deny us free lives."

"They are _trying_," Ash answered. "to keep us a myth. And that's the way it should be." He didn't really know why he was arguing against the other two. He did, after all, share some of the feeling of imprisonment.

"Says who?" Paul muttered, before returning his attention to training.

***

**The scene: Eterna City.**

"Well, we sure have overstayed our welcome, haven't we?" May said. "Weren't we supposed to be gone by now?" She, Dawn and Zoey were sitting on a bench at a park that was one of the places in Eterna City that proclaimed its natural beauty so well. It was an excellent place to relax, think, or simply spend time with your family. "Not that I'm complaining, it's wonderful here." May hastily added.

Dawn chuckled. "Neither are we, May. I don't see any problem with staying longer. The hotel isn't that expensive and the landmarks are plentiful. Not to mention the civilization here is modern, and there's lots to do!" The others nodded.

"If you want civilization," Zoey suggested. "Veilstone City is the place. It's the biggest city in the Sinnoh region and there's a huge variety of shops, restaurants and malls! When, or _if_, we finally decide to leave, that should be our next stop."

"Veilstone..." Dawn said thoughtfully. "Isn't that the place where meteorites are supposed to be exhibited?" Zoey's face lit up. "Hey, I forgot about that! Don't know why, though, it's only like the biggest thing to see there!"

"You've seen them, then?" May inquired. Zeoy shook her head. "I've read about them and seen pictures, but I guess it's been a secret wish to see them with my own eyes. Their history is said to be legendary." Her eyes misted with wonder. Dawn and May silently laughed into their hands.

"Well, Zoey!" Dawn smiled. "You've convinced me! Veilstone is next on the list. I dunno about May, though, she may not be able to comprehend such _dazzling_ and_ wonderful_ history." Her tone became slow and sarcastic.

**"**Well, excuse me, Dawn Berlitz, for not being such a whiz at that sort of thing!" May said sternly with her hands on her hips, although she was clearly fighting to keep a smile off her face.

"No need to worry, we'll make you one yet!" Dawn exclaimed, rising and motioning for the others to follow. "Come on! We'd better do all we can while we're here!"

"By the way," May said as they walked, "have you guys thought about what I said before?" Dawn stopped and replied: "Well, I have and I agree, its something to think about. Later."

"Oh, come on!" May said gleefully. "You can't deny that you like the idea! It sounds nice, doesn't it? Just settling down with a new love and a new family." Zoey rolled her eyes and whispered to Dawn: "Jeez, when did May become the romantic type?" Dawn shrugged. "Not recently, I'm guessing."

***

**The scene: The Assassin's Guild.**

_Finally! _Ash thought. It had been two more days since their training session, but they had finally, FINALLY, been called for in the briefing room. All three of them, oddly enough. Usually their assignments were individual, unless there were a group of targets the client wanted gone. But who cared? They could finally get out of there and do something!

Drew and Paul seemed to share his enthusiasm, as they too walked with a brisk pace, eagerness visible on even Paul's face, though Ash suspected it was not as much for getting out of here after so long. Drew, on the other hand, seemed to be starved of the sight of daylight. "It'll be just the three of us!" he said energetically. "This is going to be good!"

On reaching the briefing room, they discovered they were the only Assassins there. Plus, the large communications screen against the rearmost wall was dark. That meant...

"Well, well! You three are quick. Come in, sit down." The voice came from a man sitting at a desk underneath the screen. Ash exchanged intrigued glances with Drew and Paul. Was this so important, that a messenger had to be sent in person? All the better, they decided. Perhaps it would all be worth the wait.

Once seated before the desk, Paul opened his mouth, no doubt to ask about the past few uneventful days, but the courier beat him to it. "We apologize for the lack of activity, and I can assure you this assignment will make up for it." Paul shrugged and dropped the subject.

"If you don't mind my asking," Ash asked. "are we the only ones being sent out today." The courier smiled. "For now." he said. "Apparently your benefactors seem to trust your abilities and efficiency a notch above the other Assassins." Drew raised his eyebrows, "Well, we definitely have Paul for efficiency." he muttered under his breath.

"Any more questions?" They shook their heads. The courier nodded. "Very well, then. I have been told to give you three a group assignment. Three targets, one for each of you, since you seem to work together considerably well." He gave them a slight nod. "The location is no issue. We have proof that they make for this very city as we speak, so that problem is out of the equation. Consider this a...test, if you will, of your coordination. It may prove invaluable in the future."

"Who are we after?" Paul asked, his arms folded. The courier held out three ID cards specially prepared by the Assassins utilizing information obtained from espionage. "They are close friends and seem to be inseparable. You will have to work out how to change that, since the client requests they be murdered alone, and hidden well."

The Assassin's studied the cards. Ash's belonged to a blunette with sapphire eyes, and a cheerful personality. According to the card, she was reasonably trusting to most people; that would make this easier. A victim's trust made them easier to ensnare.

Drew's was of a brunette with navy-blue eyes. Apparently, she was similar to Dawn in many aspects , though she was a bit more mature and cautious around strangers. A challenge, then. Drew smirked at the card.

Paul's card showed a redhead with amber eyes. She was strong, confident and bold. She didn't waver easily and was clearly the most mature of the three girls. Not the most tempting kill, Paul thought, but it would do.

Ash spoke first. "What have they done?" the courier frowned. "I'm sorry?" Ash frowned back. "Well, we're always informed of the crimes or wrong-doings of whoever we've been assigned to dispose of. It's standard procedure." he couldn't understand why the agent was hesitating.

"Well, you see, the client apparently told your superiors to keep that information classified, and so it has been done. You have your targets, and your orders." the courier told them firmly.

"What?!" Ash was bewildered, "Who is this client, anyway?! No, don't answer that, let me guess: It's also 'classified'?" he shook his head. The courier fixed him with a cold stare. "Yes, Ketchum, that is indeed also classified. I suggest you comply with these orders."

"But if they've done nothing harmful, what's the point in taking their lives?! That goes against the tenants, and I don't care whether these girls are specified or not; no proof of criminal acts makes them innocent!" Ash was breathing hard, he didn't quite know why he was angry. Perhaps it was the impatience that had silently accumulated over the past few days.

The agent's cold stare did not waver, "But there _is _proof. You are merely not entitled to know of it. I suggest you do what the contract says; this client has specified grave consequences for failure." Drew snorted. "Consequences for failing at what? Killing innocents? I for one agree with Ash. Is this what you've been doing? Devising ways to convince us to take the lives of innocents?" He looked at Paul.

The arrogant Assassin had his eyes fixed on the ID card in his hand. "Ash, Drew," he finally said. "You two are overreacting." Ash's jaw dropped, but what had he been expecting from the truly cold-hearted one amongst them? "I doubt the Guild would accept a contract without a valid reason. They are the ones who follow the tenants even more devotedly than us, not to mention they comprehend them better." The courier smiled and nodded at these words.

Drew sighed. "Sir, I think if one of us would be unable to do this job, it'd be Paul." he nodded seriously. The agent frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"Well..." Drew snatched Paul's card out of his hand and examined it before Paul took it back. "Seriously, that is one good-looking girl that you've given to him and as we all know, Paul has _always _had a soft spot for the-" Ash facepalmed at the out-of-nowhere joke as Drew was interrupted.

"Shut it, Drew." Paul spat. "I told you before, the target's look matters as little to me as how many breaths they've taken during their lifetime." Drew rolled his eyes when Paul looked away. Ash merely stared at the cold Assassin, trying to figure out how he could not object to this in at least one way. But Paul did his job for the blood too, that much was clear.

"OK," Ash concluded, addressing the agent."We'll do the job," he held up a hand to Drew who had opened his mouth to protest. "Yes, we'll do it. _But_, not before we find out what these girls have done to cause someone to set up a contract against them."

There was cold fire in the man's eyes, but he nodded. "As you wish. But heed my warning, if you value yourselves. Dismissed."

As they paced down the hall away from the briefing room, Ash spoke to Paul. "Seriously, man, did they even _look _like they were capable of murder or drugs to you?"

"You need to pay attention when I talk." Paul returned. "I care nothing for the description, personality or looks of the target. I just get the job done." he sped up, leaving Ash and Drew behind.

"Frankly, I hope Paul's right about them having a reason to accept this contract. His attitude upsets me, sure, but," Drew paused. "I wouldn't feel comfortable if this got too complicated."

"I wouldn't put too much faith in them. This delay can't have been uneventful for _them_. They were doing something, they had to be!" Ash sighed. "I just don't know what."

***

**The scene: Veilstone City.**

Dawn, May and Zoey walked around the technological center of Sinnoh that was Veilstone City. Zoey clearly hadn't been exaggerating. Whether in the form of communications, appearance, leisure or even casual sights, everything about this place was modern.

"The meteorites themselves are said to have been preserved in the exact location and in which they were found, long ago." Zoey explained as they walked. "Fascinating, Zoey." May said absently, then frowned. "Hey what's with this place?"

Dawn and Zoey followed her gaze and saw what looked to be an old, abandoned warehouse. It indeed seemed very out place amongst the other magnificent glass plated structures. "I don't suppose it has any historic importance?" Dawn asked. "None that I know of." answered Zoey.

Dawn nudged Zoey, diverting their attention away from the warehouse and pointing at a particularly promising looking store. "A department store, by the looks of it. All in one!" Dawn exclaimed. "We'll have to check it out sooner or later. I dunno about you two, but after Eterna, I'm looking forward to it."

"You're not alone." Zoey replied. "I just have to see the meteorites, and then it's gonna be a shopping spree!"

The girls continued, leaving the warehouse concealing the Assassin's Guild behind.

* * *

**Well, the targets have been sighted; and in Veilstone City, no less. But who would do such a thing to beings as innocent as Dawn, May and Zoey anyway? Oh yeah, it's classified...**

**As you can see, Ash and Drew have some respect for life. Paul, however is convinced he will have no trouble killing Zoey. Will they uncover any secrets about their seemingly innocent targets? Will they be able to keep their mind on their jobs when they meet the girls? We'll have to wait and see!**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	3. Truth and Lies

**Hello, readers! Hope you're enjoying the story so far; I sure am! So, the contract has been given and reluctantly accepted by the Assassins and Dawn, May and Zoey are unaware of what they're about to be caught up in. How will Ash try and find out whether these girls have committed any crimes? Time for some answers.**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Assassin's Guild.**

Ash paced the empty lounge of the Assassin's Guild restlessly. He was alone and it was late at night, but sleep just didn't come. Not to him. His mind was still on that unusual contract, although Drew and Paul did not seem as conflicted or concerned about it.

Three teenage girls, about his age, who were frankly quite attractive and looked absolutely nothing like any of his previous victims. They had all seemed... gruff. Hardened and cruel. They actually _looked _like they were capable of murder, or illegal smuggling or whatever. This was totally different. These girls looked kind, innocent and sweet, as far as Ash could tell.

In addition to that, they had always been given a description of the target's crime, even if it was a relatively minor one. Whatever the clients had told their superiors was told to the Assassins in turn. That was the procedure. But not this time. Not only had they been given no crime record or background detail of the girls, but the agency receiving the contracts did not seem to have bothered investigating them on their own. It was... strange.

Strange. He felt strange because distrust towards his own brotherhood was something nobody here was accustomed to. He didn't like those feelings, but they felt truthful in his heart. He needed to act. He had been given permission to check for crimes performed by these girls, but he had not specified exactly _how _he would.

The biography of hundreds of people around Sinnoh was stored in the Guild's database, which was sometimes updated when clients specified targets not currently in the database. The location of these archives was unknown to the Assassins themselves, probably because it seemed like a place where their superiors resided. But Ash suspected it was hidden _somewhere _around here; if not in the hideout, then in Veilstone City.

If he had any luck, he would be able to infiltrate the archives undetected, which shouldn't pose a problem assuming he actually found the database at all, find out any background info about the girls, and get out before the early-rising Assassins woke up.

He had not shared his plan with Drew or Paul, for he was sure they would disagree; for one reason or another. This plan was bold and perhaps a little reckless, but Ash felt if he was successful, these suspicions about the Guild's leaders plaguing him would be purged from his mind. Assuming he found criminal records on the girls. He shook his head. There hadto be _some_ reason why the Guild would accept this contract. He could only hope they had retained the data on them they already have or had received from this strange client.

As he walked through the dim, empty halls of the Guild, Ash thought how strange it was that there were no guards. Were they so confident that the world was ignorant of their existence that there was not a single soul awake at night? Ash had never been out this late before, so he wouldn't know.

Stealthily, he made his way to the dormitories and located Drew's and Paul's target ID cards. Each card had a number that Ash suspected he would need to enter into a terminal in the archives to bring up data on that particular person. Now that he thought of it, that proved that the girls at least _existed _in the database.

But now for the hard part: Finding the archives themselves. If they were not to be found here, Ash could not risk sneaking around outside; even at this hour. It would take too long and there probably _were _people awake up there. Ash examined each wooden plank on the wall as best as he could in the dim torchlight. No, they would not put it in the middle of a hall. If they did that, someone was almost guaranteed to see them.

Then, an idea hit Ash. He set of at a brisk pace to the Battle Arena. This arena held sparring competitions between the Assassins or training sessions for newer recruits. But Ash was interested in the fighter's rooms. They were very bland and simple and seemed an excellent place to hide a secret passageway. These rooms, usually for changing outfits or temporary storage for two combatants, would also attract far less attention than other places down here.

The rooms were fairly small but there was a torch in only one of them. Very suspicious indeed... _Well, _Ash thought. _If it's not in this room, the rest of the Guild is pretty much out of the question. _He first examined every inch of the room with his expertly trained eye. There did not seem to be any unique wear on the boards similar to the Guild's entrance, so-

_Surely not. _Ash thought as a thought struck him. He was almost disappointed. If he was correct, this was indeed a poor defense system for such a vault of knowledge. Casually, he pushed against random boards on the wall and lightly stomped on the floorboards as well. Eventually, he found a loose board in the floor. _Yep. Just a pressure plate. _Ash shook his head. Only a small portion of the board was revealed since it was pushed so close into the wall, which would explain why nobody who bothered to come here had found it.

He pushed down and heard a faint _click _and an even fainter sliding noise. Only the trained ear of an Assassin could hope to perceive the noise. Ash followed the sound and saw that a door had indeed opened. In the ceiling. Ash frowned, wondering how that worked. How deep underground was this place? It didn't matter. Unfortunately, the walls were flat and there were not many things to use as springboards. An idea came to him, but it was risky. It would leave possibly traceable evidence that someone had been here. But that would be dealt with if it came around, he decided. Good thing he had come prepared. He drew several short, stout blades from his attire and stabbed them into the wall to form footholds. As he did this, Ash wondered how the technicians up there used this entrance. Perhaps someone would lower a ladder from above, or something.

Using the knives, he managed to climb high enough so he could push against the wall and just grab the opening to the ceiling door. Hoisting himself up, he gasped. It hardly seemed the same building. It was clearly as modern as a facility could get at the time and this was a simple hallway! As he walked, Ash noticed doors on either side of him which probably led to either quarters or offices.

As he stepped out of the hall, Ash realized that the place can't have been too big because before him were rows and rows of terminals, with what looked like a huge mainframe in the center. There was also a large video screen on the wall, much like the one in the briefing room, for widespread announcements. There was no one else there, thankfully. Apparently they took their own security as seriously as they took that of the Assassins.

Picking a random terminal, he booted it up and was greeted by a screen demanding a password. "You've gotta be kidding me." Ash breathed. But what had he expected? This complicated things and it could waste valuable time, even if he had found the place faster than he originally thought he would. He started typing random things concerning the guild like 'Arthas, blade, secrecy, salvation and myth.' None of them worked, and he was locked out before he could try anything else.

Swearing under his breath, Ash rose and realized his only hope was to find either an unprotected terminal, or one that was left on. To his surprise and slight amusement, the latter turned out to be true. He noticed a lit up screen and wondered who the hell could be so lazy and forgetful. Or stupid.

Quickly, Ash accessed the basic database and looked up 'profiles'. He was given a screen asking for an ID number, so Ash assumed this was it. Taking out the three cards, he looked at the numbers. First he entered that of his own target. A description with a picture of the blunette on the card appeared:

NAME: Dawn Berlitz.

DESCRIPTION: Sapphire-blue eyes, midnight blue hair. Usual attire includes a white and pink hat, a black vest and pink skirt.

AGE: 15 ½

HOMETOWN: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh.

BIOGRAPHY: Dawn Berlitz grew up in Twinleaf Town with a plainly ambitious heart. On reaching the age of 10, the legal age of freedom of Training or Coordinating, she showed no hesitation in setting out on becoming a great Coordinator. But perhaps she was too ambitious in her endeavors. Dark deeds line her past, many of which are unknown. As she grew older, these acts became more and more apparent. It is for this reason the Guild has targeted her.

STATUS: Currently alive, scheduled for termination.

_Okkkayyyyy... _Was all Ash could think. Dark deeds? Seriously, was that the best they could do? This didn't tell Ash anything useful. Only that the Guild had 'targeted' because _someone _had told them that this girl, Dawn, had a past of misdeeds. Ash found it pretty hard to believe that a client had simply said: 'This person has done evil deeds in her past life.' and that the Guild's leaders had believed them. The picture onscreen seemed as innocent and sweet as ever.

Next, Ash checked Drew's card. Once again, a descriptive page appeared:

NAME: May Maple.

DESCRIPTION: Brown hair, navy-blue eyes. Usual attire comprises of a red blouse and red-and-white bandanna.

AGE: 17

HOMETOWN: Littleroot Town, Hoenn.

BIOGRAPHY: A confident, yet caring person, May Maple was once a very likable person. She trusted and tried to make the acquaintance of many. While growing up, she became fascinated with the art of Contests, in turn inspiring her to become a Coordinator. She competed fairly and proudly in contests. Or so it seemed. Recently surfaced evidence reveals a possibility of foul play along with other disturbing measures taken to ensure she had her way. She cannot be allowed to continue and has been marked.

STATUS: Currently alive, scheduled for termination.

Ash shook his head. This was ridiculous! He couldn't _imagine _an idiot who could look at the picture of this girl, and write all this nonsense down. What was the world coming to? Cheating in contests? Someone was still living in the medieval times. Not expecting much better from Paul's card, he punched in the redhead's ID number.

NAME: Zoey Sanders.

DESCRIPTION: Red hair, amber eyes. Usual attire consists of a purple shirt with orange vest and jeans.

AGE: 17 ½

HOMETOWN: Snowpoint City, Sinnoh.

BIOGRAPHY: A fierce, bright and determined girl, Zoey Sanders showed signs of going wrong from the beginning. She was considered a bully in school and most expected her to follow a matching career. But she chose Coordinating, a dazzling form of art which she seemed to be skilled at. But at what cost? How far would she go to obtain fame and glory? Despite others' claims of her efforts to help other Coordinators, her past foretells a grim future. Thus, she has been marked.

STATUS: Currently alive, scheduled for termination.

"I've had enough." Ash muttered angrily. He closed the page, erasing any trace he had been there and left the terminal as it was. He got up and briskly headed for the trap door. What the hell was wrong with these people? Coordinators were suddenly criminals?! Unlikely at the very least. Those girls, Dawn, May and Zoey looked as normal as three innocent girls should be. Heck, who was the boneheaded client who had commissioned this contract in the first place?!

Dropping from the ceiling into the fighter's room, Ash carefully retrieved his knives, leaving as little indentation as possible. Thoughts of the absurdity of these so-called 'crimes' swirled in his mind. The three girls were Coordinators. OK, even if they were cheating, that was no reason to want to kill them. Only someone truly insane would want that.

_Well, _Ash thought as he entered his dormitory. _I'll go along with this for now. When we meet them, I'll find out just how much of those profiles were facts and how much were lies._ He managed to find sleep with this intent set in his mind.

**The next day...**

Ash hadn't really wasted any time in summoning Drew and Paul to the lounge to explain his findings the previous night. They seemed annoyed, but complied nonetheless.

"What's this about?" Paul asked gruffly as they sat. "You do know we're supposed to go after those girls today, right?" Ash nodded hastily, "Yeah, I know, but listen! Remember when I said I was going to find out what these girls had done to have a contract for them made?" They nodded slowly. "Well, I did. Sort of."

Drew raised his eyebrows. "How did you manage that? Snooping?" Ash nodded and Drew looked rather impressed. "You found the rumored archives? And no one saw you?" He smiled in admiration as Ash replied: "Yes, I found them, but it's not like there was really anyone to stop me."

As clearly as he could while talking fast, Ash explained every detail about the girls' profiles that he managed to remember. After that, he gave his opinion of how ridiculous the reasons of he contract's existence were. Drew seemed troubled, but Paul looked smug.

"Something to say?" Ash questioned. Paul shook his head as if disappointed, then said: "Don't you see, Ash? What you saw just proves there's a reason someone wants these people dead. You just recited their crimes to us!" He actually chuckled. Ash was outraged. "How can you even consider matching up those 'crimes' with those girls?! They look totally innocent! Even you can't deny our usual targets actually look like criminals. And don't tell me looks don't matter!" he quickly added. "Just think for a minute." Ash waited for something, _anything_ to sink into the Assassin's cold heart.

"I _have_ been thinking." Paul replied, almost calmly. "And I think we should just get this over with." Ash's frustration was building, so he took a deep breath. "Listen to me, Paul. We're going, yes. But we are _not _going to kill them on sight." Ash's tone was confident and commanding. Paul just waited. "I want to find out just how much of what the database told me is true. If it is, we can carry out the task. If not..." He paused. "If not, then we'll examine our options." For along moment, everyone stood still. Then, Paul shrugged. "A waste of time, but we'll do things your way." Ash nodded, "Good. Well, let's suit up."

***

**The scene: Veilstone City.**

A day in Veilstone City almost always made visitors want to move there permanently. So had it done for Dawn, May and Zoey. A single brief day of touring the grand city was enough to urge them to extend their stay even before they found a hotel. The meteorites had of course been magnificent and Zoey had gone into her own world at the sight of them. Dawn and May partly understood her slight craze over them. As for the shops, restaurants and malls, it was _the _place for them. Everything seemed of highest quality. It was incredible.

After that, they rented rooms in a relatively cheap hotel and even that was far more modern than even the most expensive in Eterna. They practically felt like royalty.

"I will never," May announced, stretching on the plushy bed. "_ever _get tired of this." Dawn was fixing her hair, as usual, which always seemed to work against her efforts to keep it perfect. "Yeah, well just don't go to sleep again. Zoey nearly killed me when I woke her up the second time."

"As you would say," May replied, sitting up. "No need to worry. So, who's-"

"Cooking today?" Dawn interjected. "You, duh! Go on, hop to it!" she urged playfully.

Smiling and sighing in mock-defeat, May headed toward the suite's kitchen. Everything here seemed to me modernized in some way. Even the kitchen!

After experiencing a...mediocre breakfast, as Zoey described it, they decided to just get some fresh air, maybe to see if Veilstone had natural wonders as well as technological ones.

But unknown to them, on a bench 90 degrees to their left, the three Assassins watched. They were now disguised in the everyday clothes of Veilstone City, since Ash wanted to get socially acquainted with them to find out about their supposed 'crimes' and their Assassins' outfits would... not fit that situation, to say the least.

"Well, no doubt about their identities. Arceus, they even _act _innocent." Ash muttered, watching the girls walking and talking actively, smiling all the while. "Seriously, guys. What do you think." Drew seemed discomforted about the notion that their superiors might be lying to them. "You...have a point Ash." he said quietly. "I sure can't see these three cheating at Contests! Or committing any other crimes, for that matter. Oh, and is it just me, or is the brunette...kinda hot?"

Ash smiled and shook his head. "Now who's being charmed by good looks, wise-guy?" he said. "But yeah, you see my point. What about you, Paul?" The arrogant killer seemed deep in thought. Finally, after a long moment in which the girls decided to sit down nearby, he spoke. "I...admit they don't act like the archives described them. They don't seem devious or capable of criminal acts. But." a pause. "I am not going to back down from this job."

"Sheesh, Paul." Drew murmured. Ash addressed Paul. "We are still going to find out what's true and what's not. Let's go." They rose and headed towards the girls.

They had rehearsed this. It was quite simple. Act friendly, earn trust, find out the truth and then take action. What 'action' would come to be, Ash had no idea. That was the _basic_ plan and if they stuck to it, events would unfold smoothly.

When they reached the trio, Ash spoke. "Excuse me. Are you new here?" The three looked up. The one called Dawn replied: "Yeah, we've only been here a day. It's been awesome." _Damn, even her voice is the definition of innocent. I have a bad feeling about this. _Ash thought nervously.

"Considering most visitors to here, I'm guessing you don't know what your missing." Drew chimed in. May, the brunette, raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought we'd seen most of the popular things. The meteoroites, the department store, y'know." Drew smiled. "That's not the half of it, believe me."

"Well, since you seem to be experts," The redhead, Zoey proposed. "Why don't you show us the real sights?" Paul scratched his chin thoughtfully, eyeing the girl head to toe. Ash noticed this, but dismissed it as unimportant. "Well," he said aloud. "We'd be happy to! I'm Ash."

"I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you!" The girl smiled. _Cute smile. _Ash thought before coming back to his senses.

"I'm Drew." he too smiled. "I'm May." the brunette introduced herself. _You know, whether it is just me or not I don't really care. _Drew thought privately, answering his own earlier question.

"And I'm Zoey." she nodded, then waited for Paul. When he said nothing, she said. "Well? What's your name?" The purple-haired young man answered. "Paul." he nodded slightly, thinking: _I still think this is a waste of time, they should have been dead by now! _He wasn't even quite sure why he accepted Ash's idea in the first place.

As they escorted the girls, actively pointing out landmarks, (except for Paul, who merely added side comments, despite Ash telling him to go through with this. All of it.) Ash eased up a bit. This was a good start, the girls were indeed trusting and he could only wonder who would even suspect them of something even as minor as cheating. They were sweet, kind and innocent, as far as he could tell. Truth be told, he already felt an affection for them, particularly towards Dawn.

But still, appearances could deceive. He would find out the truth soon enough.

* * *

**Cool! A nice, long chapter for you to read. Hope you liked it! Well, did you find those database descriptions ridiculous? I sure did! And now, Ash is only becoming more convinced that this contract should never have been accepted. Paul doesn't seem to be warming up too well, though. Drew, well...need I say more?**

**Hope you enjoyed this! R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	4. Revelations

**Hello again, everyone! Well, the Assassins have met the girls and now Ash is only becoming more and more uneasy about the contract, since the girls look and act more innocent than he could have expected. So, how will he coax his way into their trust and ask them about their Coordinating history? And how do Drew and Paul feel about the girls?**

**Let's find out! Enjoy chapter 4!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Veilstone City.**

Ash, Drew and Paul sat across Dawn, May and Zoey at a restaurant. After the tour, Ash had insisted they sit down and eat and also agreed to pay for it. They seemed deeply grateful for all this kindness, and at least the part of gaining their trust seemed no problem now. But perhaps that was what troubling him as he sat across the three beautiful, kind beings.

He had never needed to socially converse with any of his previous targets, but they seemed to know and Assassin when they saw one. They had panicked on sight of him, sometimes in barely detectable ways, but they _had_ reacted.

But now, these girls treated all of them, even Paul, who seemed to be trying to ignore them; as if they had been friends for so long, even though it had only been a day. Drew had followed the plan wonderfully, acting as the enthusiastic one, while Ash took the lead. Paul was a different story. He had been unusually silent, even for him. But it felt like a thoughtful silence, not a cold or ignorant one. As if he was truly reconsidering the entire prospect of this contract that he had so arrogantly accepted merely a day ago. Ash could only hope that was the case.

But Ash felt something else too. Even though this plan of getting on the girls' good side had been so he would be able to ask about what their profiles in the database had told him, he felt as if he was sincerely making friends. It was a rather intimate feeling he was not accustomed to and yet, it felt good. Although he constantly reminded himself of his real job, his secret, genuine affection for the girls never went away.

May cut into his thoughts, "Did we ever thank you for all this? I mean, you three just met us, but you've been very kind to us from the beginning."

Ash spread his hands modestly, "It's nothing. It's actually a bit of a hobby of ours; showing visitors around."

"Well, I hope they appreciate what you do. We sure do." Dawn smiled, which once again clouded Ash's mind with clashing feelings. The long-existing trust in his brotherhood, or his newfound affection for the girls he was supposed to kill? Which would prevail? Ash tried to clear his head and smiled back and Ash's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he saw a shade of pink flash over Dawn's face.

"You know..." Drew said thoughtfully, "There is still a lot to know about this place. I take it you. three are impressed so far with the city?" They nodded eagerly. "Well then, permit us to show you more. It would be an honor for lovely girls such as yourselves." His eyes rested on May, which caused her to look away, blushing slightly.

"And what does Paul think of this?" Zoey asked, raising her eyebrows inquiringly and looking at Paul, who, after a moment of silence, replied: "I don't mind."

"OK, then." Zoey concluded brightly. Paul's eyes still lingered on the redhead for some reason. She noticed and he looked away again. Unseen, Ash and Drew smirked slightly at each other, as did Dawn and May. After all, they both had rather... unique methods of expressing their feelings. Methods which were known to their companions.

"Well," Dawn said. "do you live close to the hotel complex? We could come see you and then you could show us around some more!" Ash tensed inwardly. If this phase of the plan worked, they would be with the girls at almost all times. "We..." he began in a perfect hesitant voice, "don't really _have _anywhere to live."

"What?!" The girls burst out simultaneously. A perfect reaction, Ash thought. "But you look like normal citizens! How did you afford this restaurant?" Zoey exclaimed. Drew chimed into the act as well, saying: "Well, we _have _been welcoming visitors for a long time and I guess they _have _shown appreciation for what we do, which is why we can afford decent clothing. It also keeps food on the table and occasionally allows us to rent hotel rooms. As for today" he shrugged, "it's a special occasion." Paul remained in silence that seemed sober under the current situation, which Ash put to his advantage. "Paul's been doing this the longest and it's... come with consequences." he said, with just the right touch of sympathy.

Drew noticed Zoey staring at Paul sympathetically and narrowed his eyes. Who could feel like that with Paul? Oh, that's right, someone just like him! _If this contract doesn't work out, _he thought, _those two would make a nice couple. _He would've told Paul if he wasn't looking to get out of this restaurant in one piece.

"Well if they haven't shared their shelter with you," Dawn said, "I think we should." She exchanged glances with her friends, who seemed to agree.

Yes. It had indeed appeared to work, Ash thought, satisfied. By being allowed to stay with their targets, Ash could perhaps get a chance to ask about their past life over casual conversation. That, or he could do a little snooping. He smiled at the girls appreciatively, "You say we are kind, but you're the ones who have done the ultimate kindness to us. We gladly accept." Ash spoke for them all, as Drew also smiled and nodded. Paul tilted his head once.

"OK, then!" Dawn said happily. They finished their meal and Ash paid the bill for the 'special occasion', as Drew had called it. As the Assassins followed the girls to their hotel, Paul motioned to Ash to hang back with him. "What's up, Paul?" Ash asked, though he had a slight suspicion.

"Well, Ash." Paul answered, as they trailed behind Drew and the girls, "I think you're letting these new feelings get the best of you." _Mmhmm. _Ash thought grimly. "Paul, you've been with these three for a day. Now, take in their looks, the innocence in their eyes, how they talk and how they act. Do they look, act or feel even _remotely _like criminals?! Or cheaters, for that matter?" he whispered furiously.

"Please, don't be such an idiot." Ash bristled at the insult. "You're being naive. Appearances alone tell next to nothing about the person inside, don't tell me you don't know or haven't considered that! It's a basic teaching at the Guild! As for how they act or... feel." He smirked slightly. "Perhaps that's just all it is: acting. And they don't feel like criminals or cheaters, I'll admit, but we're wearing disguises too. They seem to feel we can be trusted, even though we're actually killers. Maybe they're using the same ploy against us. Consider all that, Ash, before you make your final decision." he walked faster to catch up with Drew, leaving Ash behind.

Ash's pace remained slow. As if the clash of emotions in him wasn't enough pandemonium, Paul just _had _to make those points. The worst part was, it was all possible and he even _felt_ like an idiot. Sure, he had considered the fact that appearances could be deceiving, but even that now seemed insignificant compared to the points Paul had just made.

Struggling to clear his mind of doubt and disorder, Ash moved to catch up with the others.

On arriving at the hotel, the Assassins had done their best to act as though being allowed in the room was a luxury they were far unaccustomed to, and to Ash, it seemed to work. They had smiled, seeming happy that they finally got the pleasures they deserved for their kindness. The boys had not objected to sleeping on the couch and requested mattresses, acting as though it was a plushy bed compared to what they usually slept on.

For the remainder of the previous night, Ash explained how the trio usually got on with life. He had said they often slept and ate, when they could afford to buy food, at the abandoned warehouse. He convinced them the girls that they had gotten over the fact that they could remember nothing about their parents or their life before coming to Veilstone, where Ash, Drew and Paul had come together. This story seemed to move Ash's audience and they wished them good night as they went into their own section of the suite.

Once alone, the Assassins lay awake, each mind occupied with different matters. A battle was being waged in Ash's mind between what the Guild had ordered him to do and what he truly thought. He liked the girls, he was sure of that now. He enjoyed their company, especially Dawn's... OK, that was going a _bit_ too far. Friendship: fine for now, something more: out of the question.

On the other hand, the faith he had placed in the Guild had served him well in the past. He felt compelled to do the same now, but he had not been this closely involved with his targets before. Even then, years of doing as the Guild demanded had made it an instinct to trust whatever his superiors told him. In addition to that, Paul's talk with him made him even more uneasy. He realized he didn't _want _to believe that Dawn, May and Zoey were criminals. He had become that attached to them; and it made him feel worse to think that Paul was right and they were just seducing them with their falsely kind personalities so the Assassins would get thrown off their trail.

Drew's thoughts were similar, though much less of a conflict, since Ash was the one in charge of this operation. In his case, he rather liked May above the others. Her plain, but special personality just struck him as likable. Though he too had no plans to take things very far.

His allegiance to the Guild did factor into the equation and it made him think, as Ash had said, what was truth and what was lies. When Ash had explained the records of the girls to him and Paul, he had thought them a bit... bombastic, but had dismissed it as relatively unimportant. Meeting them changed that. Had he witnessed Paul's words to Ash, perhaps he would have thought differently about matters.

Paul, of course took his own advice and was much more cautious around Dawn, May and Zoey. He had been unimpressed with the information Ash had taken from the database and meeting the girls only proved he was wrong, in his opinion. These 'innocent and kind beings', as Ash described them, could very likely just be very good at taking on different personalities. Who knew how they really lived life?

Although.... Zoey intrigued him. Not so much that he brought up conversation with her, yet he was still intrigued. She seemed proud, confident and bold. Much like himself, with the absence of his cold heart and arrogance. But she was... quite different from other girls he had met. But then, perhaps that was part of their ploy. He would not be fooled.

After what felt like a long time, they fell asleep.

***

**The next day...**

"Wake up, guys!" Ash was awoken by Dawn's cheery voice. Leave it to her to rudely wake someone up without being rude. Managing a small smile, he sat up, saying: "Well, well, you're an early riser." She gave him a smug look. "We have a routine around here, so buck up!"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Ash laughed lightly, getting up and nudging Drew as well. "Come on, Drew, May will have your head if you're not up early."

"Oh?" The green-haired boy said sleepily, rising. "I seem to have forgotten the existence of rules in civilization." Ash and Dawn laughed. In his mind. Ash reviewed what had just happened: Dawn had woken him up, he didn't care and actually _flirted_ with her a bit, then woke Drew up who made a joke that made them laugh. It felt like they had been friends for years, and it was not necessarily a good thing at the moment. It _felt_ good, yes, but Paul's words had cut him deep.

"You know," Drew continued, "If anyone should be worried, it's Paul. I'm sensing Zoey can be scary when she wants to."

"You don't know the half of it." Dawn replied.

"Oh, don't worry," came Paul's voice, who had just woken up, "I think I can handle her." his tone was bitterly sarcastic, but Dawn laughed as if it was a joke. Ash shook his head in wonder, his mind temporarily wandering, all thought of the Guild and Paul's words temporarily erased from his mind. What sadistic person would want to kill these angelic beings? That's what they were. He could not find any other words to describe them. Their personalities, their look, everything was perfect.

His mind, straying further, lingered on Dawn. Dawn, with beautiful sapphire eyes which could melt the coldest heart and midnight blue hair that flowed down her shoulders like a gallant waterfall. And her voice... he could not find words to describe it. It was like Heaven singing to him, a light, calming melody that left the world with nothing but pure bliss.

He did not realize how long he had been thinking like this, but it was enough to get Dawn's attention. "Ash? Ash!" she called, waving her hand in front of his eyes. No response. A sly smile spread across her face. "OK, then, how about this?" And she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Well, it definitely worked; he came back to reality, his senses spinning in pandemonium, the spot where her soft lips had touched his face still burning. He looked at her, his face red and took a step back, muttering incoherently. She simply giggled and said: "No problem, Ash. Well, breakfast is ready, so come when you're ready." still smiling at Ash, she exited the room.

Drew laughed in triumph. "HA! You scored, Ash!"

"Oh, shut up." Ash shot back, though the corners of his mouth twitched. Paul got up and as he passed by Ash, he muttered: "I'd watch it around her, Ash. A word of warning from a friend."

Well, _that _definitely brought his conflicting emotions back. He decided it was finally time to ask about the girls' past. Before this got any more complicated.

The boys sat across the girls, eating a breakfast prepared by the latter trio. Although he ate actively, Ash was deciding how best to ask about this. Eventually, he decided on the casual: "So, tell me , what do you three do for a living? Surely you can't just be touring Sinnoh." This seemed to work fine.

"That's true." Zoey replied. "You could say we're on a vacation. This may surprise you, but we have the same career paths."

"And that is...?" Ash asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Coordinating, of course!" May said happily. "It's awesome!"

Ash's heart sank. He had really been hoping that the database had been wrong about the girls from the start and that they were not Coordinators at all. Looking back at that, he realized how stupid that hope sounded.

"From what I hear, it sure is." Ash replied, thankfully managing to retain a normal expression. "How far have you gotten in this career pursuit?"

"Well," Dawn replied. "We've all competed in the Grand Festival but May is the only one who won it. But me and Zoey came close. You seem interested in Coordinating." she noted.

"Well, it's an interesting topic." he said lightly. He felt even worse now. What they had told him could maybe, just maybe, match what the Guild's database told him. He was too conflicted. "Excuse me." he got up and went in the room he, Drew and Paul shared. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Coordinating, cheating... it made no sense! It just... didn't. In fact, he tried whispering to himself: 'Dawn/May/Zoey cheated.' No matter who it was, it_ did not match. _It didn't sound right, nor did it feel right.

Part of him, the part influenced by the Guild and Paul's reasoning, told him he was just angry that things had not played out the way he had hoped. That he was once again being idiotic and childish. Now breathing heavily, he had a determined look on his face. This was not over yet. He needed to dig deeper.

* * *

**Good God. I must say, what a horrible chapter. Far too slow in plot progression. Please, bear with it; I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter, you have my word.**

**Let me say something; I really, really, _REALLY_ want everyone who reads this story to review it. It would mean a lot. Even if you hate the story, which I'm sure some of you do. So please, feel free to leave your opinion. BUT, no flaming!**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	5. A New Light, A Darker Shadow

**Hello, readers! Ash sure has a lot on his mind now. At first it seemed highly unlikely to him these girls would partake in any crime, or even cheat at contests, which is hardly a reason to have someone killed. But now, even he thinks he was being naive, as Paul has shoved reality into his face. Although he likes the girls, Paul's words have struck him. Let's see what happens!**

**OK, now you guys may have noticed a lot of this is told from a third person perspective of Ash. His thoughts are mostly explained, etc. I'll be hoping to change that from now on. Enough talk.**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Veilstone City.**

Ash sat alone at the hotel room's terminal , searching for more information about Dawn's, May's and Zoey's Coordinating histories. It was dark and everyone else was asleep; it had been another long day of fun with the girls. One which he had enjoyed, but he still had a job to do.

He looked up the Grand Festival and discovered it was a tournament various Coordinators competed in when they acquired five Contest ribbons from a particular region, then took part in that region's Grand Festival.

_So Dawn and Zoey could have possibly competed together. _Ash thought. _May grew up in Hoenn, according to the Guild's archives, so she competed alone. After that, she went to Sinnoh and the three became friends. _But that told him nothing of the girls' suspected offenses. Cheating.

The first sensible thing to do would be to check if they had actually competed in the Grand Festivals, which he did. He was mildly surprised to see so many people come onscreen when he checked the most recent Grand Festival in Sinnoh. They were listed alphabetically, each with a small picture of the Coordinator in question.

So he scrolled to 'D' and there it was: Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town. Similarly, he spotted Zoey Sanders of Snowpoint under 'Z'. He opened a detailed profile of Dawn. It did not give any personal information; only her history of Coordinating, how and where she had obtained her ribbons granting her entry into the Festival itself. Unfortunately, the records of _those _Contests did not exist. Zoey's file was similar. Out of curiosity he checked another random profile.

Ash discovered that the records of _that_ person's previous contests actually _did _exist, which severely discomforted him. The first things criminals did after a successful act, was to remove all traceable evidence. Such as records. He clenched his heart. It was not possible! _There's no proof yet! _Ash told himself. Feeling breathless, he looked up the Hoenn Grand Festival, looked up the profile of May Maple and, to his horror, found no previous records of Contests.

Horror pulling at his heartstrings, Ash wiped the screen clean of the girls' profiles. He realized he was breathing heavily and sweating. Why? Because, despite Paul's words changing him, he felt as though he had once again been naive. He felt as though he had been punched by a Hitmochan. By a _Machamp_.

No, he still needed _proof! _The unique absence of the girls' Contest records... unnerved him, but that was no guarantee they cheated. He wondered if there was any official punishment for cheating in Contests, or if someone had even _attempted _it yet.

Rebooting the terminal, he looked up Contest cheating. He found no indication that anyone had actually cheated, or at least anyone who had been caught in the act. But there it was a punishable offense. Depending on the severity of the violation of rules, the Coordinator could be fined, disqualified, or have their ribbons taken away.

But nowhere did it say about a 'death penalty' of any sort. Still... he wished he had not discovered that the girls' profiles were different from others. He almost felt betrayed, even though he had no actual proof of foul play in these Contests. Besides, Dawn had said only May had actually won the Grand Festival. If there was a time for a cheater to act, it would be the during the finale. It seemed he was only discovering more questions the harder he tried to find answers.

That was quite enough for one night. He quietly banged a fist on the table in frustration, sighed and put his head in his hands, then decided to get some sleep. As me made his way to the couch, the girls' bedroom opened. His Assassin reflexes made him tense and when Dawn came through she saw him awake and alert, in an almost combat stance. "A-are you OK, Ash?" she whispered nervously. Quickly, Ash relaxed and tried to reassure her with a smile. "I'm fine Dawn, why are you still awake?"

"I was just wondering whether you needed anything." she explained. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how long have you known I was awake?" his tone was not stern. "Not long." she replied. "I just thought I heard something, peeked into here and saw you sitting with your head in your hands. Are you really alright?" Concern shone in her sapphire eyes.

"Sure, Dawn, no need to worry." Even a mere two days with her had gotten Ash rather attached to Dawn's catchphrase. "So," he continued, "why _are _you still awake?" he seemed unsatisfied with her first answer. Dawn looked away, and Ash was shocked. As she turned her head, he caught a glimpse of great pain and sadness in her beautiful blue eyes. "Well, I noticed you've been acting... rather depressed and isolated lately. I wanted to help."

Ash felt a jolt. Had he really been so obvious about the turmoil in his mind that _Dawn _had noticed? Apparently so. "So," she continued, "when I saw you awake, I just thought I'd see if there was anything I could do." she waited.

Inside, Ash felt both alarmed that the girl before him noticed his changed behavior and at the same time, touched at her concern for him. He had never felt like that about anyone, nor had he experienced such an affection for anyone else. "Well, I doubt it, Dawn." but he smiled and tried to express his appreciation for her offer in his voice. "Thanks anyway. But still... something else is troubling you." he added; and he did not need his honed senses to figure it out.

She looked straight at him. "Maybe you're right. I can't exactly... explain my problem, but I may be able to find out if you can help, if you let me."

"Sure." Ash nodded. "I'd like to help in any way I can."

Dawn's face lit up and, to Ash's surprise, she walked over to him until they were a foot apart. Ash's veins were pulsing with nervousness, but something kept his feet planted. Dawn then reached out hesitantly and, when Ash did not protest, took his hand. An involuntary but pleasant jolt ran from head to toe and he had a feeling she experienced a similar jolt. Ash gently stroked Dawn's soft fingers with his own, unable to explain his actions. It just felt... right.

Dawn's blue eyes stared into Ash's brown ones, a strange look in their eyes, unknown feelings rushing in them both. Dawn decided to take this further. Still hesitantly, she reached around Ash's back with one arm and pulled him closer gently. When he complied, she enveloped him in an embrace. Ash went stiff. Right now, his mind was blank. He forgot about everything. His life as an Assassin, his victims, this contract, the conflict of emotions that had been soaring mere minutes ago, everything was forgotten. Right now, all he could think about was the girl hugging him.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her embrace. It felt so good... He inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair, nuzzling his face in her head, while she did the same in his neck. This was no hug between friends. This was an intimate, passionate embrace. The kind lovers shared. And yet, Ash did not care; it felt more right than silencing any of his victims could ever hope to.

Slowly, Dawn pulled her face back, still keeping her arms around him. Ash smiled faintly, showing he was comfortable with whatever she decided. Throwing caution to the winds, she pushed her mouth onto Ash's in a kiss so amazingly passionate, he would have never thought she was capable of it.

While hugging Dawn, to Ash it felt right. But now... Now, while he was kissing her, now, with his lips resting on hers and passion fueling between them, he _knew _it was right. He had gone to heaven without dying, there was no other way to describe it. Ash hungrily kissed her back, his tongue moving slickly over her sleek, luscious lips. It was so sweet, and he would've given anything to have it last longer. But the need for air overpowered them and they parted and smiled at each other.

"You helped, Ash." Dawn said lovingly. "You definitely did."

"No problem." he gazed at her. No more words were needed. Still smiling at him, she backed up and went back into her room.

Standing still on the spot, Ash was stunned. Stunned in a way no amount of training could ever hope to abate. He did not have the words to describe the warm emotions pulsing through him now. After all, until then, they were completely unknown to him. Growing up as an Assassin had been a cold, rigorous life. There had always something been missing from that, even if he never knew it. Love. He could not recall ever being loved by anyone.

And now, in this very room, a girl who he barely knew had just shown him love. A girl he had been ordered to kill. With that very thought, everything rushed back. And now, he felt unclean. What had he gotten himself into?

***

**The next day...**

Drew and Paul stood with Ash. The latter had woken the other two to explain his findings the previous night. But privately, he wished for something else to think about rather than his newfound feelings for Dawn, which made it all the more difficult to think of having to kill her. No, not difficult. Impossible.

"Well, Ash," Paul said after Ash had finished. Ash braced himself, no doubt expecting something proclaiming he was right all along. Unsurprisingly, he was correct. "this only makes it more likely they're hiding something."

"No!" Ash replied with unintended fire. "What?" Paul asked, bewildered. "You refuse to accept proof when it's you who discovered it!" Ash calmed his voice, then said: "It's hardly proof, Paul. Their past records are just missing, which could mean a number of things."

Drew, who had been silent until then, interjected: "You know, Ash... Maybe these girls are being framed." As this slowly sank in, Ash felt delighted inside. Such a simple hunch, but... that was actually possible! "That's true, Drew!" he said aloud, barely hiding the joy in his voice. It seemed Dawn's love had a greater influence on him than his allegiance to the Guild. "It makes perfect sense!" He got up and started pacing.

"It wouldn't be too hard to erase those records for an expert." he said eagerly. "Then all he would have had to do was present the Guild with this. He could have said the girls erased their Contest records themselves, which contained dark secrets. Hell, he could have said _murder _was concealed behind them and the Guild would accept it; this is evidence enough for them! But," he paused. "The Guild probably didn't have them in the database before the client showed up. They didn't know anything about Dawn, May or Zoey and the client could have used that to his advantage!" He felt blissfully free with this brighter possibility of a conspiracy against the girls instead of them committing actual crimes. Although something still bothered him.

"I still fail to see who would want to kill these three." Drew voiced Ash's concerns. "For whatever reasons, it doesn't feel right." Ash nodded in agreement, then looked at Paul. Surely even he could not deny this hunch had potential. Paul closed his eyes for a moment, thinking deeply. After almost ten seconds, he looked at Drew.

"I must admit, Drew," he began. "Your mind works well. I agree, that certainly _is _possible. It's such a simple hunch, I'm surprised I didn't consider it before." Ash was astonished. Was this really Paul talking. Not that he was complaining, but what a turn! Then Paul smirked. "Oh, wait. No, I'm not surprised. I didn't consider it... because it's laughable!"

Ash started to speak angrily, but to his horror, the door opened and Zoey came through. "Oh, hey guys! You're up, cool. What's laughable, Paul?" she looked curiously at the arrogant trainer. Ash hoped frantically that Drew would come up with something and his wish was granted. "My hairstyle." Drew said in an incredibly controlled tone, under the tense circumstances.

"Oh." the redhead giggled lightly, which caused Paul's eyebrows to go up. "I agree, Paul." She winked and then exited. Ash and Drew looked at Paul in astonishment. "She likes you, Paul!" Drew exclaimed. "You, of all people!"

Paul ignored this. "I'll consider it." he said shortly, before heading to the bathroom. Drew grinned at Ash. "He likes her too! What else could change his mind like that?" Ash shrugged, his mind lingering on Dawn and the perfect feeling of kissing her. "Um, Ash? Do I need to get Dawn?" Drew broke in. Ash blinked, looking at his friend. "Dawn? What about her?"

Drew smirked. "No need for her now. Apparently the very mentioning of her name is enough to bring _you _out of a trance." Ash could not hide a faint blush, which wiped the smile off of Drew's face. "What? Really?! I was only joking." he said seriously.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that." Ash assured him. The tone seemed unconvincing, even to him. Sure enough, Drew did not buy it. "Ash, what's happened?" he asked, a concerned look in his eye. Ash opened and closed his mouth voicelessly, then just... spilled it. All of it, in three words:

"I love Dawn!"

After he said that, he felt as though he had just run a marathon, even though it had been in merely a loud whisper in which he said the words. Drew seemed shocked. "_What?! _For how long?" his eyes were wide.

Ash shrugged. There was no point in hiding anything now. "I only realized last night, but it's been like that ever since I saw her. She's... gorgeous. But not just in one way." Drew gaped. "I know what you mean, Ash, but... how do you plan to carry out the contract now?" he asked quietly. "I can't imagine you would want to."

Ash shook his head. "That's why I was so thrilled when you suggested this whole thing being a set-up to get the girls killed. It made me feel... happy knowing that they, that Dawn, may have lived completely normal lives. To make it worse, this is no secret love. It would be the ultimate betrayal to kill her. One which I don't think I will be able to forgive myself for." He covered his eyes with a hand.

Drew shook his head in amazement. "What did we miss last night?" Ash smiled reminiscently. "A great deal." he said. "A great deal."

*

Meanwhile, in the other room, Dawn, May and Zoey were having a little chat of their own.

"They're awake." Zoey informed May and Dawn. "They're discussing things."

"Like?" May asked.

Zoey seemed to be fighting to keep her face straight. "Drew's hairstyle."

"Hey!" May protested as Dawn rolled around laughing. "It's not bad!" Zoey smiled. "Well, you always were a picker of favorites, May. I must say, I agree with Paul on this one." It was May's turn to smile. "Ah, Paul. Well, no need to explain who _you _prefer." To their surprise, Zoey just shrugged, an odd look on her face. "Well, Dawn." May joked. "Looks like Ash is yours. I wouldn't have thought we would find matches so soon after I brought up the subject in Eterna."

Dawn tried to hide a blush. She had, of course, not mentioned the events of the previous night to either of them, but they either suspected it already or were merely eager to get this going. The latter, no doubt. As May started talking about something not compatible with Dawn's current state of mind, the latter's mind wandered.

She thought of last night, wondered what had compelled her to hold Ash's hand, embrace him, then actually kiss him. It seemed so bizarre now, yet at the time it felt so right. But Dawn still remembered the pleasant feeling of his lips on hers with his protective arms holding her close. The ghost of a tingle still remained on her lips.

The rest of the day passed very unusually for the boys. With their new... interest in them, the girls, with the exception of Dawn, were acting per-eeeettty flirtatious around Drew in Paul. Sometimes in odd ways, mostly reserved for Paul. Zoey seemed to know just how to get at him. Dawn would occasionally say things like: "I still think we're too young for this." even though it was she alone who had already expressed her love for Ash.

The Assassins took the girls on what was more like a group date than an actual tour, which was rather uncomfortable, particularly for Paul.

Quite late in the evening, Paul stood with Ash and Drew alone. "Well, guys, I've thought about all of this." he started. "The Intel Ash took from the archives, the girls' behavior I've analyzed myself, Ash's newfound discovery that their pasts are blank and finally, Drew's idea that they could be being framed. Now, I know you're in charge of this operation, Ash but I think you should take what I say seriously." Ash nodded. "Sure, Paul, I always do." The purple-haired youth tilted his head.

He spoke: "I think..."

* * *

**Must... contain... laughter.... WAHAHAHHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!**

**............**

**Sorry, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't figure out where to end this chapter and this seemed appropriate. Do you hate me? T_T jk**

**Well, what has Paul decided? Wait and see!**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	6. A New Salvation

**Hello, readers! I apologize again for the last cliffhanger. I'll be hoping to make up for it with a nice, long chapter. So, let's review, shall we?**

**Ash discovered that the Coordinating history of Dawn, May and Zoey has been deleted, which could mean they're hiding something, or they're being framed. To make things more difficult, Dawn has unlocked Ash's heart, escalating the battle inside him. BUT, it is Paul who has set up the cliffhanger! He's been thinking of everything, probably having something to do with his strange behavior around Zoey. Well, what has he decided? Let's find out!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

**The scene: Veilstone City.**

In his many years of working at the Assassin's Guild, Ash Ketchum had learned many things. Physical and mental skills, as well as some lessons that would serve him well in the life to come. One of them had been to always heed the advice and opinions of your comrades. On occasions where he had done group contracts, Ash had taken that lesson to heart and he was glad he had done so. On numerous occasions, following his own instincts would have resulted in the loss of his life then and there.

Needless to say, he treasured this lesson. It was indispensable in situations that asked too much of him alone. His partners would always find a way to relight his spirit.

But now...

Now far more was at stake. As Ash stood with Drew and Paul in the hotel room of their targets, one of whom with Ash had developed an intimate relationship, he awaited Paul's opinion after his hours of deep thought. Since this was unusual for Paul, Ash vowed to take his words, whatever they would turn out to be, seriously.

Paul was silent for a moment. Then: "Ash, Drew. I," his voice actually seemed to break. "I confess: I had wanted to believe you all along." he held up a hand to stop Ash who had opened his mouth in disbelief. "Yes, it's true. But the years of living under the Guild pressed me to think otherwise. So I did; I told you they were trying to seduce us into thinking there was no way these girls could be villainous." A pause. Ash was disgusted at the thought that Dawn could have merely been throwing him off the scent the previous night. No, she had to be sincere. Surely Paul believed that...?

"But my thoughts, my _own_, were telling me your reasoning had at least as much truth as what my allegiance to our brotherhood told me." he lowered his head as Ash and Drew watched in amazement.

"But," his tone hardened and As watched in horror as Paul drew a knife from his coat pocket. "I can't take it anymore. No matter how much it hurts."

"What?! Paul, No!" Ash lunged forward and grabbed the older Assassin's arm, who tried to jerk away but Ash's grip held. "Where did you get that? Paul, you can't do this! Think about it! Wh-?"

"I come prepared. Always. I'm done thinking, Ash!" Paul spat. "I need to end this here and now! Let go!" Ash was stunned at the emotion he was showing. "I can't Paul, _you _can't. Be reasonable, it all comes down to the blasted client who commissioned this contract!" he urged, but Paul was beyond reasonable now.

Drew seemed immobilized with shock at what Paul had said and what he was planning to do. But he found the strength to speak. "Paul." he said quietly but firmly enough so Paul would hear him over his struggle with Ash. "Put the knife away, or I'm afraid you'll have to learn the hard way." Paul stared at Drew. "Learn what? What is there to learn?" he asked. Drew sighed. "If you don't know already, I don't think I can tell you." he motioned for Ash to let go, who gave him a look that said: _Are you insane!? _But Drew held his gaze.

Clearly distraught, Ash let Paul go who wasted no time in striding to the door to the girls' section of the suite. Ash and Drew just watched, the former with horror and the desperate hope Drew knew what he was doing. They were both, however, fraught with worry; Ash for Dawn and Drew for May.

The girls were sitting around vacantly, deciding whether they should maybe check on their guests, when one of them barged into the room. Paul wielding a knife with a contorted look on his face. The girls rose in astonishment, then slowly began to back away.

"P-Paul, w-what's wrong?" Dawn asked, frightened at the cold flame in his eyes. Paul ignored her and approached Zoey, who gasped and backed away further. "Paul, what are you doing?" she asked worriedly, trembling slightly. "Paul? Wait! No!" Paul just stepped closer as Dawn and May watched, immobilized by fear.

Paul stopped with the knife held aloft and standing directly over a cowering Zoey. Eyes scorched by fire looked into eyes shining with tears. "Paul... why?" she asked weakly, almost pleading.

Just then, Ash burst into the room; with Drew trailing him. "Ash, calm down, I-" Drew stopped talking at the sight before him: Paul standing over a crouching Zoey with the knife in his hand while Dawn and May watched in transfixed horror.

Two tears escaped Zoey's eyes... and Paul inhaled sharply. His eyes swam with a mixture of different emotions Ash had never seen Paul express. He was gritting his teeth, as if furious at himself for the hesitation. Then he dropped the knife.

The weapon clattered at Zoey's bent knees. She stared at in in shock, then looked up at Paul, her breathing noisy with fear. Paul was also breathing heavily, his eyes darting around the room, his forehead lined with sweat. Ash and Drew could not believe what was happening. Unsteadily, Paul backed away, still staring at the girl he had been about to kill. Her cheeks shone with tears.

Paul continued to backtrack until he reached the place where Ash and Drew were standing. Ash could only stare at Paul, mouth slightly open in astonishment, while Drew's face expressed a grim satisfaction. Paul himself seemed to have imploded inside. His eyes showed anger at himself and horror and regret at his actions.

Ash tried to go over and examine Zoey, but his path was barricaded. By Dawn and May. They had stepped into his path, their eyes lit up in fury. Ash was shocked at the hatred in their faces. "Guys, I-" Their looks silenced him.

Ash had no idea what to do or what to say, but before he could decide:

"Get out."

Ash's eyes widened. He would not have ever thought Dawn would be capable of producing such a cold voice. It was a hard, emotionless tone, like something that had suffered so much pain, so much despair, that it had just... snapped.

"Get out!" Dawn repeated, this time with the hint of a blazing anger. It tore Ash apart to see this girl, who he _loved_ and had as good as proved it, now treated him with a bitter anger that pierced his heart. Ash looked into her eyes and nearly collapsed. What he saw stunned him.

Dawn's usually bright, sapphire eyes were now a vicious hurricane of emotions. Anger, hate, despair; all directed at Ash. But something far worse rested in the eye of that hurricane. A cruel, dark emotion that tells you all you've ever been taught in life is a lie. The emotion that tells you that your friends are foes. The emotion that tells you that Good... is Evil. When Ash saw that emotion being glared at him by the one he had been ordered to kill, yet loved so much, his heart ripped itself to shreds.

_Betrayal. _

As simple and as complicated as that. Despite the tears forming in his eyes and his head shaking of its own accord, he stepped backwards slowly. After a second, he ran out of the room and out of the hotel, tears streaming across his face.

May fixed Drew with a sad but cold stare, while Zoey still stared at Paul, still reeling from his sudden show of emotions. Drew returned May's stare with the exception of the cold fire, while Paul looked at his feet, his eyes tightly shut.

Then, acting on Dawn's words, the two sadly walked out of the building, leaving the three girls alone, overcome with angst. Dawn and May finally averted their eyes from the deserted doorway to Zoey.

"Are you- are you OK, Zoey?" May asked weakly. One pained look told May all she needed to know. How could she be all right? How could _any _of them be all right after this?!

After this fiasco, these lies! They had lied. All three of them had put on an act to get them killed.

Dawn walked over and sat on an armchair, putting her head in her hands. May saw her shaking with silent sobs. She too felt a wetness on her cheeks, but did not bother with it. Dawn suddenly spoke, "I loved him, May." she said, her very voice in pain.

May did not need an indication as to who she was referring to. She and Ash had been very warm to each other; she herself thought it was only a matter of time before they confessed their feelings and, judging by her especially upset behaviour, May guessed they already have. "I didn't tell him." she said to the sobbing Dawn.

"Me neither." Zoey said weakly. She had been scared. They all had been, but it was Zoey who Paul had targeted. Even so, they all knew who each was referring to. May to Drew and, most painfully, perhaps, Zoey to Paul.

They had not even realized it, though it had always been there. From the moment the three traitors offered to show them around the city. A lifetime ago.

May walked over to Zoey, helped her up and sat her down on the bed. She gave her friend's shoulders a squeeze, looking at Dawn. "They won't trouble us ever again." she said.

***

**The scene: Veilstone City, Cosmic Park.**

The three compromised Assassins sat on a bench in the Cosmic Park, home to the famous meteorites, appearing completely normal to all around them. But each of them would have gladly allowed everyone here to attack them, if only to have their their identity hidden once again from three individuals.

Ash, Drew and Paul had spent nearly an hour in absolute silence, trying to explain to themselves what had happened. The sun was falling.

Then Drew broke the silence. "This is the price you pay for not listening to what your heart tells you, but to your superiors in physical life." His tone was cold and he stared at the ground, but Ash knew he was addressing Paul. This was the lesson he hadn't learned. He had indeed learned it know, just as Drew had said, the hard way. But the effect on the girls had been far more dramatic than they would have thought. Paul's face seemed hollow, as was his voice. "Perhaps it is."

Ash spoke too: "They consider us murderers now. Liars and traitors." he tried to blink back tears, putting a hand over his eyes. "The worst part is, every bit of it is true. We tricked them, lied to them; all the while telling ourselves it was the other way around and that _they _were the criminals." He angrily wiped tears away.

"Ash. There is one way we can exact vengeance." Drew's tone startled Ash. It was the cold, killer tone the Assassins prized. "The client. He's responsible for all of this. Our love, our loss, our hatred and our anger. Every emotion we have felt for the past few days is because of the contract. Because of the client."

A savage pleasure rose up in Ash at the thought of ending the misery of whoever ruined their lives with this contract. "We may not be loved. But we _will _have our revenge." he said, a cold fire in his eye.

"And that," Paul said. "is what matters. Tonight, we will have victory, even if it requires that we reject everything the Assassin's Guild has taught us." he stood up; grimly, yet proudly surveying his friends, settling his gaze on Ash, then Drew. "For tonight, Vengeance is our Salvation."

* * *

**Now, that was quite more like it. I wrote fast, because of the fast flow of ideas coming to me. A bit short, true, but now, we have something to look forward to. The hunt for the client is next.**

**I do hope you're enjoying this so far. I sure am, especially now.** **So, guys, PLLEASE leave your opinion here, no matter what it may be. In short:**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	7. The Renegades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or it's characters. I assume you know who does?**

**Hello again, readers! First of all, a thousand apologies for the delay.**

**Well, now the Assassins will be looking to get their hands on their client now. The girls don't trust them anymore, because of Paul's maniacal attempt on Zoey's life, so Ash, Drew and Paul have nothing to lose! But do they have anything to gain? Let's find out!**

**Enjoy chapter 7!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Veilstone City.**

Ash, Drew and Paul sat at a table at a popular diner in Veilstone. It was crowded, so they decided it was a good place to blend in and avoid being overheard. It was comfortable, but nothing could dampen their inner turmoil; their despair at being separated from those they secretly loved combined with their rage at the client who commissioned this contract.

Despite the food in front of them, none of them had much of an appetite. If not for their instincts of devising a strategy before attacking, they might have been at the Guild hours ago and would be demanding the client's identity.

They were in the middle of a quiet, but heated discussion about when they should infiltrate the Guild or whether to head there at all. Ash was speaking. "We have to assume they already know we haven't killed them. They could be searching for us right now; and who knows whether they'll kill us or take us captive. We were told there would be grave consequences if we failed. But right now, I don't really care." Under the table, his fist tightened.

Drew was not looking at Ash, but over his shoulder. Ash raised his eyebrows questioningly, knowing better than to turn around and see for himself what was troubling Drew. "I think we _can_ safely assume that, Ash." the other Assassin said, lowering his voice further. "Do a casual 180; the nearest table about 5 degrees to your left, two men. Tell me if they're who I think they are." He twiddled his thumbs casually, staring at the ceiling.

Ash picked up his drink, casually turned around and pretended to study it in the light. In the process, his eyes passed over the table Drew had specified, managing to take in the occupants' features in a short timespan. He turned back and sipped the drink in his hand, swearing silently. He indeed recognized them.

"Ken and Rafael." Paul affirmed, who had also sneaked a glance at the suspicious patrons. "Figures."

Ken and Rafael had long been proud members of the Assassin's Guild. They had heard about the rather impressive reputation of Ash, Drew and Paul that had built in a relatively short time and seemed to have put them in the category of rivals. Ash would bet that they would be very happy to end the lives of three traitors, even if they were not familiar with each other.

"They must trust those two to take out us three." Drew smirked. "Bad mistake. They're outnumbered _and _less skilled." Paul set his jaw. "I would agree," he said. "but overconfidence is something we can't afford, especially now."

"What do you propose?" Ash asked. As Paul considered, they tried to eat, casting around vacant looks in order to remain incognito. Finally, he answered. "In this case, there is no orthodox scenario to get out of this. We'll have to be creative. Although." he paused. "In any case, we can't leave them alive."

"That's fine." Ash said rather coldly. Paul gave Ash an _'Oh, really?' _look. "I don't see how there's any greater benefit in leaving them alive, anyway. So, what do we do? Whatever it is, we need to make our move before they do." Ash concluded.

"They won't." Paul assured him. "It's a basic strategy to never make the first move. I doubt they underestimate us. We should not do so, either. But, if this works, our first move will ultimately result in their last. Let's just get up, head to an isolated area, then dispose of them."

Ash smiled. "That's it? I thought there was no orthodox strategy, anyways? Plus, you left your blade at the hotel." He reminded.

"Maybe I misspoke; there are no _complex _orthodox strategies for this situation. But this should work. We have the advantage whatever we decide to do." Paul explained.

Ash shrugged. "Let's give it a go. Perhaps we can learn something when we're done with them." They finished their meal, paid for it; all the while pretending to ignore the other two Assassins. Now Paul's theory would be put to the test.

Sure enough, out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw Ken and Rafael rise and follow. He was bringing up the rear, so he signaled to Drew they were being followed by quietly clearing his throat. He seemed to get the message, for he whispered something to Paul.

Paul led them through winding paths of Veilstone, possibly trying to shake their stalkers; but Ash knew they were still on their trail. He heard their footsteps, despite their attempts to disguise them. As they went, the number of people walking around dwindled. Even this late, it seemed eerily quiet After another series of seemingly random turns, they wound up in a deserted alley. The three turned and, sure enough, saw Ken and Rafael standing there, who did not seem to care they had been compromised. In fact, they were wearing triumphant smiles.

"Well, well." Ken began. "I sure am glad they gave _us_ the honor of destroying you three. You were too weak to kill three girls, traitors!" Ken was tall, about Ash's age and had blond hair. His face suggested arrogance, almost as much as Paul.

"You did not carry out the contract, despite being warned of grievous consequences." Rafael added. "Your client is furious, and has demanded your lives. You did not understand the urgency of the contract; and now you will pay the price for your lack of vision."

In high contrast to Ken, Rafael had a disciplined and dignified look. Quite an unlikely partnership, in Ash's opinion.

"You only voice the words of your masters!" Ash said harshly. "What do you really think about this? Do you even know who were ordered to kill?!"

Ken smirked coldly. "Watch your tongue, Ketchum. _Our _masters-"

"'Our?'" Drew managed a small smile. "Not anymore. We're through with the Guild." Drew interrupted. Ken's patience was clearly withering.

"We do indeed know who your targets were." Rafael answered Ash, which angered him . _These _clowns had been informed of Dawn, May and Zoey, but not the actual Assassins sent to kill them?! "Their appearence should not have deterred you in any way, yet you let them seduce you!"

"I was given permission to look into those girls' history! And what I uncovered was not enough to convince me that they needed to die!" Ash shot back. Anger and hatred were boiling in him. In his mind, Ash could only think of the pain the Guild had put him through with one contract.

He had found love with Dawn; now she hated him.

His original despair had become hatred directed at every member of his former brotherhood; from his fellow Assassins to the accursed client himself. Beside him, Drew and Paul seemed to feel the same. The three rogue Assassins were in hostile stances, while their opponents seemed relaxed enough with their feet spread apart.

Paul finally spoke. "You can't hope to take us, Ken. We have the advantage. In more ways than one. We'll let you go if you tell us who commissioned this blasted contract!" His voice grew steadily louder and more fiery with hate.

For a moment, there was only silence; then Rafael spoke. "You seem to have forgotten everything the brotherhood taught you; from the discipline to the skills."

Ash snorted. "Oh, we still have the skills alright. Want us to prove it? Or perhaps _you _have forgotten the bravery required to _be _an Assassin." It gave him immense satisfaction to taunt them like this; even though he knew it did no good.

Ken shrugged. "We'd be happy to put you in your place." He and Rafael unsheathed two daggers similar to the one Paul had threatened Zoey with; they were both a shiny silver and had the crest of the Assassin's Guild forged onto it. They tensed into combat stances.

"Have at you!" Rafael exclaimed, before rushing forward. Drew rushed back, despite the fact he was weaponless. Just before Rafael got within striking range, Drew suddenly slowed, twirled and swept Rafael of his feet, sending him sprawling. Furious, Rafael got to his feet, this time acting more cautious. The two circled each other for a moment. Rafael jabbed at Drew a few times, his strike missing every time. Realizing this could not go on for much longer, he opted for a new strategy.

Drew feinted towards Rafael's right. He fell for it and tried to defend that side, leaving Drew a perfect chance to grab his left arm and twist it; causing a sickening crunch, but the inury was not too fatal.

Rafael fell to his knees, dropping his knife and panting in pain. He was staring at Drew, his face contorted with rage. Glaring coldly, Drew hauled the wounded Assassin to his feet and shoved him towards Ash and Paul, who kept him in a solid grip.

Ken had watched the whole thing; and now his astonishment was clear. He seemed terrified that his partner had been defeated so quickly; and by an unarmed opponent, no less. He suddenly seemed far less confident about the prospect of being able to kill the three renegades before him. Nevertheless, he raised his own blade, targeting Ash and Paul warily, but with murder in his eye.

Paul smirked. "Come on, Ken; you just saw how easily _one _of us defeated Rafael, who seems a much greater threat than you." He knew this would only incite the other Assassin further, so he would definitely make the first move. Sure enough, he was right.

Ken charged madly at them, his blade ready to pierce whoever got in his way. Ash moved to intercept but Ken seemed intent not to be fooled the way Rafael had been. He swerved away from Ash, spinning and attempting a slash but Ash evaded it. This evasive maneuver sent Ken heading straight for Paul, who made to disarm his opponent.

Desperately, Ken managed to turn Paul's lunge for the dagger into a fall, raising the dagger out of reach and landing a blow on Paul's neck with his unarmed hand. He felt Ash approaching from behind and spun around; a mistake. Paul quickly got to his feet, despite being fazed and gripped Ken's arms. Ash snatched the knife away and tossed towards Drew, who now held the weapons of the two Assassins.

Paul shoved Ken into place next to Rafael on the floor. The two had a vengeful hate in their eyes, mixed with a twinge of fear. "How is this possible?" Rafael asked, still shaken from his dislocated arm. "Not only have you defeated us without weapons, but you did so with the greatest ease I have seen." He seemed almost envious, which made Ash, Drew and Paul feel rather awkward.

"Well," Drew responded. "I wouldn't say you were being very careless. It's just that we may still have a reason to fight. You, on the other hand, only kill for money. And vengeance is a powerful stimulant." Ken's usual egotistical face was now one of madness and fear. "Perhaps it is so." despite his expression, his voice was cool. "But beware! We are not the strongest you will face; you have proven that much. In the end, you will be overwhelmed." This was certainly not the Ken they knew. But then a maniacal grin split his face. "In the end, you will die. As will your targets."

He had struck them deep with that last statement and he knew it, although they did not visibly show it. The horror that they were still after Dawn, May and Zoey quickly turned to blazing anger. Paul grabbed Rafael by his shirt collar, who screamed as his injured arm protested this sudden movement.

"Who commissioned this contract?!" Paul had a wildfire in his eye. "What sadistic, mindless being commissioned a contract for these girls?! I suggest you answer; my patience wears thin." his voice dipped to a dangerously cold level and Rafael looked genuinely frightened.

"Don't you dare tell these scum anything, Rafael!" Ken shrieked. Ash grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the brick wall of the alley. He cried out in pain and covered his head. Ash noticed blood on the wall, but it only slaked his thirst for vengeance. "Keep your mouth shut, if you have any respect for your worthless life." his voice was colder than the night. The stricken Assassin looked up at Ash in horror.

Meanwhile, Paul was still trying to force answers out of Rafael, with little success. The usually dignified Assassin now seemed petrified with fear at the hatred he was facing. He just kept babbling and finally, Paul snapped. He snatched one of the daggers from Drew and slit Rafael's throat. Blood poured out of the wound onto the alley floor as Rafael's dead form as he hit the floor.

Ken was the one petrified now. He looked into the three pairs of merciless, bottomless eyes of the Assassins standing over him.

"If you don't have anything to tell us..." Drew growled, stabbing Ken with the knife he held. Ken gasped in pain, clutching the blade stuck in his midsection.

"...you are of no use to us." Ash finished, taking Paul's knife and driving it into Ken's heart. He died with an expression of pure terror on his face.

They decided there was no point in hiding the bodies. It might serve as a message not to mess with them. But they took the weapons; they might turn out to be useful, unlike their former wielders.

With the darkest of intents, the Assassins headed to the abandoned warehouse. It was time to even the scales.

***

**At the hotel...**

Dawn, May and Zoey sat solemnly in the room where they had banished... _them _from their lives. It had pain beyond pain to feel betrayal of that magnitude, then to hate the one you love.

It had been an hour since they had left; and nobody had found the will to move. Zoey was gingerly studying the knife Paul had left behind: the one he had tried to kill her with. Even to her eye, it seemed of the highest grade with no wear visible. Plus, the blade shone a bright silver. But there was an odd marking on the hilt; a kind of insignia. If Zoey had to guess, she would say it was a single letter of a forgotten tongue.

This only escalated her pain. In a better situation, she might have dismissed it. But now, all it told her that they had not only been killers; but _hired _killers working for an official organization. Hitmen. Assassins.

From the moment they met, they had lied, deceived. But in the end, they had not done the job; and that was what intrigued Zoey. After all, she had seen the feelings in Paul's eyes.

Dawn seemed to know what she was thinking. "Why didn't he do it, Zoey? What stopped him?" Her tone was sad, but at the same time longing for a reason to believe the Assassins had genuine feelings.

For the life of her, Zoey could not put into words why Paul had hesitated. She just knew; so she just said: "He couldn't. He just... couldn't." Dawn buried her face in her knees, shaking with silent sobs. May looked at her sympathetically. "Maybe they had no choice. Maybe they were forced to do it." They all knew she was voicing what they _wanted _to believe.

But deep down, even May knew that now, for once, they had to face the truth. The cold. Harsh truth that was betrayal.

***

**Near the warehouse...**

As they headed to the Warehouse without a glimmer of a plan in their minds, Ash, Drew and Paul were still concerned over something Ken had said: _'In the end, you will die. As will your targets.'_

Despite their thirst for vengeance, a new desire for the girls' safety matched up with it. As they walked in silence, they considered their options. Finally, Drew stopped them. "Guys, we can't all go to the Guild. Let me protect the girls."

"What?!" Ash asked in disbelief. "How are you going to protect them from possibly dozens of Assassins by yourself? Besides," He lowered his head. "they're probably long gone by now." Drew shook his head. "Think, Ash, it's only been hours! I'll patrol the hotel's exterior in the shadows and detain anyone who tries to head that way. This late, it's most likely to be an Assassin, so I won't hesitate to use lethal force. Trust me, I can do this. You and Paul have to get in the Guild and find out who the client is." His voice had a fiery resolve to it and Ash knew there was no changing his mind. He simply nodded. "Take this, too." Ash tossed one of their stolen blades to him.

Drew gave him a look of gratitude, then raced away. Paul said nothing.

"What do you think of this?" Ash asked. Paul shrugged. "It is... risky, but I trust Drew enough to do this right. We have our own problems to worry about. The Guild is waiting." Ash nodded curtly and they set off into the darkness.

***

**Outside the hotel...**

Drew reached the hotel building in a short time at a sprinting pace. The side of the building he was on seemed deserted enough, but Assassins were hardly likely to take a ground route. He found a small building adjacent to the hotel and climbed his way to the roof. To his surprise, he saw someone already there; his or her back luckily facing the opposite direction. Good thing he had arrived at such a quick pace.

Drew had to assume this was an Assassin. He hoisted himself silently onto the roof, then silently approached from behind, knife at the ready. The figure seemed to be waiting for something; a signal, perhaps.

Taking no chances, Drew stuck to the darkest of shadows and hid behind any cover as the distance between the two closed. Taking his chance, Drew grabbed the figure, holding the knife over his throat.

Definitely an Assassin. With amazing reflexes, the man ducked, nearly snatching the dagger from Drew's grip. With the intent of ending this now, Drew let loose a series of complicated punches and kicks; many of which were countered with equal skill. Realizing he had no choice, Drew began slashing with the knife.

Slowly, but steadily, the man's evasions became slower and clumsier and finally, a slash penetrated him across the chest, piercing his heart.

Breathing heavily, Drew examined the man's face as best as he could in the dimness of Veilstone's night. He did not recognize him, but Drew felt convinced this was an Assassin and he would no doubt be missed before long. Meaning the others would accelerate their plans.

Quickly, Drew began his patrol on the rooftops of buildings nearest the hotel of their former targets.

***

**At The Abandoned Warehouse.**

Ash and Paul stood in the place where they entered the Guild not as friends, not as allies; but as _brothers _to those who resided there. To enter now, as foes was painful. But they knew that this needed to be done. Not only that, they actually _wanted _to do it. They _wanted _to kill and torture those who had made them lie to Dawn, May and Zoey; to punish those who had commanded that they deceive and trick the girls so deeply that when they were compromised, a bitter hatred and betrayal shattered their relationships.

They slid the boards into place and the raised door opened. With the cold smile of the Assassins on their faces, Ash and Paul entered the Assassin's Guild. The time for vengeance was now.

* * *

**I know, I know, that wasn't worth the delay in the least! I'm sorry, really, I don't know what's come over me. HOPEFULLY, I'll be able to redeem myself later. Please don't hate me for this sudden dip in quality! OK...*deep breath* I still want reviews though, I really do. Unless your a writer, which I suspect most of you are, you can't know how good it feels to read a review from someone for one of the results of your effort. Anyway...**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	8. Infiltration

**Hello, readers! Sorry for the delay; faulty DSL. But, that's not half the reason, I guess. You could say I've been... lazy in the writing department. If you must know, I've been playing Zelda: Twilight Princess and Batman: Arkham Asylum. Oh, and I'm away from home too. Sorry, so sorry! Don't worry, I'll try and get back on track now.**

**Well, after killing Ken and Rafael in cold blood, Ash and Paul are headed to the Guild while Drew protects the girls from any Assassins who come near their hotel. Will Ash and Paul find the answers they seek and discover the client's identity? Will it quench their thirst for vengeance and will there be any payoff afterward? Let's find out!**

**Oh, and this chapter is rather focused on action, so apologies for any lack of dialogue. Anyway...**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Veilstone City, Abandoned Warehouse.**

Ash and Paul stood at the entrance to their former brotherhood, the merciless lust for vengeance in their eyes.

The secret door above waited; seeming as welcoming as it had ever been.

But both of them knew this was not a homecoming. This was a raid, an assault on the Assassin's Guild. They were planning to get in and find out exactly who wanted the blood of Dawn, May and Zoey. They were prepared to rip their former brothers to shreds if they had to; this contract had caused them too much emotional pain.

Making use of their taught athletics, Ash and Paul vaulted up towards the door to the Guild.

Only Ash had been out this late before and there had been no guards at the time, so he assumed they would face no opposition. However, overconfidence could have grave consequences; especially now. His caution paid off.

"Good thing we didn't barge in." Ash whispered, pointing. They were perched on the doorway which overlooked the Guild's halls from higher than it seemed on the floor of the warehouse, since the Guild itself was deeper underground. Paul followed Ash's outstretched arm and saw an Assassin standing guard, a lit torch in his hand. The Guild had either diverted attention to security, for a change, or they suspected that the three 'traitors' might try to infiltrate. Either way, Ash and Paul had to pass.

Dropping as silently as possible to the wooden floor, Ash and Paul headed towards darker shadows, keeping low but moving swiftly.

Before they had arrived at the Warehouse, Ash had proposed they head straight to the archives and find someone with authority there; for he or she would make the perfect victim of interrogation, quite unlike those idiotic peasants who had been sent to kill them and now lay in a dark alley in a pool of their own blood.

Paul had agreed, for he had had no better ideas at the time, nor did he have any now; but he had asked if Ash had actually seen any other rooms besides the one with all the terminals. Ash had recalled seeing offices and quarters while heading there, all of them accessible only through the trap door in one of the fighters' changing rooms, as was the database itself. In his opinion, that was as good a place as any to start.

Despite their days away from the Guild and the emotional turmoil they had gone through during those days, the layout of the facility was still imprinted in their minds and as Ash led the way, he made a series of seemingly random turns to avoid the occasional sentries posted at corners or in hallways. When they came across an impassable area, they backtracked in order to find a way around.

Until now, they had faced no problems; but soon, they ended up in a bit of a predicament. They were trapped in a hall with two sentries at either end; one of them having arrived only after they spotted the first one. The hall was empty except for four doorways, two on either side which led to the Assassins' sleeping quarters. Ash and Paul had taken refuge in their entrances, trying to avoid taking the risk of waking the rooms' occupants; but on opposite ends. The guards did not appear too intent to move any time soon, so they knew they had to take action now, or they would lose the safety of night's darkness.

The guards were not looking straight down the hall, but around the corners which led to other halls. Since this was the case, it was possible they might spot a sudden movement out of the corner of their eyes. But with a fierce determination, Ash decided it was time to take chances like this.

Utilizing a sign language unique to the Assassins, Ash signaled to Paul to swiftly make for the center of the hall to lessen the chance of being caught in the guards' peripheral vision, assuming he got there without being detected. As Ash gave further instructions to take the guard at the end of the hall they had entered from, he thought: _How ironic that we use the very skills taught here to bring it down._

He used the phrase 'bring it down' because of how far he was willing to go to get their hands on the one who wanted Dawn, May and Zoey dead.

Putting their plan into action, Ash and Paul swiftly rolled out of their respective doorways and came up back to back in the center of the hall, Ash facing one sentry, Paul facing the other. The guards did nothing but shuffle their feet a bit. Ash assumed they had not seen a thing. _Good, _he thought, _and now..._

The two rogues slowly began to creep up on the guards. It seemed highly unusual to them that they had not moved at all yet, so they still moved with great cautioned. Ash recalled a high encouragement of training the ear at the Guild too.

Ash reached a place just behind his target and slowly stood up, readying to incapacitate the guard as soon as he heard Paul doing the same. Sure enough, he heard a scuffling noise as if a struggle was taking place and hastily elbowed the man in front of him on the neck, then covered his mouth and nose in a powerful grip. The man's screams and grunts were muffled and soon enough, he went still.

Ash slowly laid the man on the floor. He turned around and saw that Paul had incapacitated the other sentry has well. "Is there any point in hiding the bodies?" Paul asked.

"I doubt it and we've wasted too much time here anyway. With luck, we'll be long gone before they come to." Ash replied. The other Assassin grimly nodded and swiftly but silently, they headed off again.

***

**Outside the hotel housing the three girls...**

Drew was bent on one knee and panting. The green-haired Assassin had been scarred during the events of the past twenty-four hours and it showed; his face was sweaty and creased with blood. But a fiery determination burned in his eyes.

These Assassins seemed _desparate _to get in there and silence the three innocent girls inside. After Drew had eliminated three of them, he discovered the others acting in a more cautious manner; no doubt they had noticed some of their comrades missing and were now focused on their own safety as well as their mission.

In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if they knew exactly _who_ it was taking them out like this.

Each one he fought and put down took more out of him than the last. They fought with increasing brutality and it was clear to Drew that they had no qualms about killing a former Assassin. He had done his best to conceal each body in the shadows of this long night, even though he doubted it would do much good.

Diverting his gaze to the hotel, he wondered what the girls were doing right now... Whether they were still resonating hate for the betrayal they had now faced or whether they were overcome with sorrow and wanted to leave the memories of Veilstone City behind them. Drew could hardly blame them; but they were in danger now. Besides, it was far too late for them to be awake anyway.

Knowing he could not waste any time resting, Drew rose...

Only to be struck on the back of his head, hard.

Dazed, Drew stumbled forward while trying to clear his head. He spun around unsteadily, swinging a blind punch at the unknown attacker. His fist was intercepted and he was thrown to the ground.

Mentally calming himself, Drew executed a more graceful sweep kick that made contact and sent his foe sprawling.

Utilizing mental calming techniques taught by the Assassins, Drew regained control over himself and sprang to his feet whilst avoiding a sweep kick attempted by his attacker. Quickly drawing his knife, Drew stabbed down; but only hit the stone roof of the structure they stood on, for his opponent rolled out of the way, unsheathing a blade of his own.

Knowing he had to end this before it got out of hand, Drew slammed his foot onto the Assassin's armed hand. He grunted, but managed to keep his hold on his weapon. He got to his feet and began slashing wildly.

Surprised by this lack of finesse, Drew continued to parry and evade, looking for an opening, a chance to strike.

He found it.

A powerfully defended slash sent Drew's attacker reeling back. Drew quickly kicked the man in the stomach, taking the breath out of him and forcing him to drop his knife. With admirable reflexes, the other Assassin dived for the knife but Drew was too fast for him. He kicked the dropped weapon off the roof.

Drew stared coldly down at the panting, trembling Assassin. This man hardly seemed fit to be part of the Guild. His battle techniques had no subtlety, no finesse and he did not seem to know what he was doing half the time.

But then, Drew remembered with horror: A young man, eager and determined. One who took pride in his killing even during his short time at the Guild. Hoping to Arceus he was wrong, Drew pulled the man's mask off.

The face of a young man, no, a _boy _stared up at him. A new recruit. Lucius.

Lucius had come to the Guild himself. He was only an adventurous kid; orphaned it seemed. He had found the secret hideout by himself. Impressed, the Assassins asked him to join. His already sharp senses, when attuned, would be an invaluable asset to the brotherhood.

But he had no skill with a blade. He fought wildly. Brutally. Disciplining him never seemed to have an effect, for he always went back to his old ways.

He never seemed to be interested in his comrades' lives. He never spoke to them or tried to make friends, despite his young age.

Ash, Drew and Paul had been mildly intrigued by him, but nothing more. But now...

Now it sickened Drew to think they had sent such a young Assassin to kill three girls.

As Lucius glared up at the older Assassin, Drew could only feel pity. He did not have any intention of killing this boy. He should never have been brought into this in the first place. But Lucius certainly had no problem of killing; he had always been cold-blooded.

"Do it, then." Lucius said in a voice as tinged with hatred as his eyes.

"I have no time for you, Lucius; why did they send you in the first place?!" Drew asked. Lucius actually smiled. "They didn't. I chose this."

"You _chose_ to kill three innocent girls?!" Drew was utterly astonished.

"Hardly innocent, my friend." Drew knew he was wasting time here; more Assassins could be converging on the hotel as they spoke.

"Do as you will, but do _not _interfere with me." Drew spoke as commandingly as he could. Without waiting for an answer, he ran to the edge of the rooftop, leaping to another and leaving the defeated youth behind.

Drew was now headed for the hotel's ground entrance. After all, it was not impossible they would try to get in that way. Overestimating an enemy could be just as dangerous as underestimating them.

When Drew reached the front of the hotel, he indeed saw someone. A lone figure but, oddly enough, it did not seem to be an Assassin. The figure seemed to be looking for something. Silently dropping to the pavement below, Drew slowly approached. He drew a knife, not willing to take any risks and said: "Don't move." The figure gasped and went stiff. "Wh-who's there?" It was a feminine voice. One that Drew recognized.

"_May?!" _Drew said, almost loudly. He backed away, nearly dropping the knife. May turned around and gasped again. "Drew? I-"

Breathing hard, Drew backed up. To feel the hatred emanating from May would be too much for him to handle. But he noticed her eyes had no anger or hate in them; only sadness. She held out a hand. "Wait." She said. Drew's legs froze of their own accord.

May stepped closer. "Drew, what are you doing here? Where are Ash and Paul?"

Finding his voice, Drew replied: "Never mind me! Why are _you _out here? You're in danger." He inwardly kicked himself for letting that last part slip. He doubted it would help matters.

But May seemed calm enough. "I heard something like a struggle. Apparently it was loud enough to wake me up. But, what do you mean by 'danger'?" Her voice carried the faintest hint of fear.

Now that Drew thought of it, all the rooftops he had dispatched Assassins on had been at roughly the same height. The same height as the girls' room. He wondered if he had really made that much noise. He tried to think of something to say. "Just...Just please, go back in and stay there. It's for your own safety."

He had forgotten how beautiful she was; and as he gazed into her eyes, he couldn't help feeling a shadow of the affection he held for her. May shook her head. "I think you should tell me why and how we're in danger, Drew."

Drew thought hard, but could not find a way around this. So he sighed and explained: "Very well, then. But please, don't interrupt me." May nodded. Drew continued, "Assassins have been sent to kill you, as well as Dawn and Zoey because..." he swallowed. This was hard for him to say. "Because we failed. We all come from the Assassin's Guild and for our failure, me Ash and Paul are considered outcasts. They're trying to kill us too. Ash and Paul have gone to the Guild's hideout in the abandoned warehouse to try and discover the identity of who wants you dead. I decided to come here and protect you from any Assassins who came here. I have dispatched quite a few of them, which explains the noises you heard. I decided to see if there was any threat to the main entrance and found you here." He waited as May absorbed all this.

Finally, she blinked and spoke: "But if it is as you say, why didn't you kill us in the first place. Paul... tried, but even he didn't do it. What happened? And why are you here protecting us? And why do you need to find out who wants us dead?" Her voice was soft now, which comforted Drew.

"Because you have commited no crimes worthy of a contract in your life. And... we just couldn't bring ourselves do to it anyways. We can't bear to see you die. And now, for all the pain this contract as put us through," he clenched a fist, "we are out for revenge. But... you are our true motivation. We sincerely like you, we had genuine feelings for you, even if the rest was a cruel lie. Let me just say... I'm sorry for that." Drew finished. He sighed and stared at his feet. He felt unwanted tears coming to his eyes. He heard May step closer to him and tilt his chin up. She had a sad smile on her face.

"I believe you, Drew. I'm sure Dawn and Zoey would too. Thank you." She sounded sincerely grateful and her tone was much warmer now. This did not quell Drew's tears as two of them escaped. May brushed them away with a thumb, then did something that shocked Drew like nothing else ever could.

She put her arms around him and for, reasons Drew could not imagine, kissed him. It was a fire that burnt all the cold ice that had formed around his heart due to his recent despair. He returned her passion, hugging her close. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, then parted, smiling.

No more words were needed. Drew simply bolted off towards the rooftops while May watched. Eventually, she went back up to her room.

***

**Back at the Assassin's Guild...**

They had finally made it. Ash and Paul were now in the fighter's room near the Battle Arena that hid the secret entrance to the archives. Ash stepped on the pressure plate, then hoisted Paul up to the door in the ceiling. Paul then pulled Ash up.

It was exactly as Ash remembered: a hall far more technological than the rest of the Guild. Even Paul seemed slightly awed. They decided to check the database room first. When they entered, Ash was surprised to see it was full of people.

Black-uniformed technicians sat at almost every terminal. The sounds of hundreds of typing fingers were clear. Ash and Paul still stood in the doorway, so they had not been noticed yet.

"They're only staff. Let's go." Paul whispered. Ash thought, and eventually agreed. They marched straight into the room, ignoring the astonished looks and exclamations of the people they passed. But one of them actually stepped into their path. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Paul merely stared. Ash spoke, "It is not your concern, fool. But you will do yourself a great favor if you tell me who is in charge here." He partially unsheathed his knife, enough for the technician to see.

"I-I-" The man stammered. He backed away, stumbling over a terminal. Ash and Paul continued to the back of the room, towards the giant vidscreen mounted on the wall. Then...

"I must say, you took longer than expected." A voice said. A shadowy figure under the vidscreen accompanied by another. "But better late than never." The other said.

Ash and Paul tensed. Finally, the time had come. Now, the would discover the truth; and at long last calm their desire for vengeance.

* * *

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! Not one, but TWO people are in charge? Who are they? You can only guess right now!**

**Well, this was a relatively okay chapter, IMO. I apologize again for the delay. **

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	9. The Trial of Faith

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! If I did, don't you think Pearlshipping would be canon?**

**Greetings once again, readers! I surely don't need to bother you by reciting what happened in the previous chapter, do I? No.**

**But I'll say one thing; good guesses on the identity of the two people in charge. Let's see if you were right! Oh, and this is sort of the opposite of the previous chapter, if you know what I mean.**

**Ash: Let me just say, I'm glad you don't own us.**

**Me: Don't you have more worthy writers to hang around with?**

**Ash: I guess so.**

**Me: Good! Now...**

**Enjoy chapter 9!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: The Assassin's Guild**

Standoff.

Two Assassins faced their former benefactors; the two who had practically controlled their lives for so many years. Two men with the air of power and confidence swirling about them faced two of their former apprentices; both hardened killers and out to exact vengeance.

Ash and Paul faced two figures concealed in the darkness. The archives of the Assassin's Guild hummed around them as technicians went about their work, apparently no longer caring for the intrusion of this supposedly 'secret' facility.

Ash's patience had reached its end. He wanted to end this. Now.

"Show yourselves!" He demanded.

The two complied, stepping into the blue light of the archives room. Ash did not recognize either of them.

The taller one had purple hair going down to his shoulders along with eyes of the same hue. He had an unusual bright green Assassin's outfit with a darker shade running down the sleeves. He had the air of one who was confident, almost cocky; and unafraid to show it.

His shorter companion had rather messy brown hair and wore a blue version of the Assassin's apparel. His blue eyes shone with ambition and he seemed more cold and calculating than his partner.

They were quite different in many aspects, but Ash and Paul felt they had a great deal of power; and they knew it, too.

The purple-haired man gave a mock bow. "Harley at your service, gentlemen- Which is, for the record, a term I use in the loosest possible sense."

The other younger man fixated the Assassins before him with a glare that was both cold and heated with hate at the same time. "Kenny." He simply said.

A sort of savage pleasure ran through Ash. _Finally, _he thought, _now we will discover the truth._

In contrast, Paul felt only an icy cold determination to end this now. Unlike Ash, he had no reason to expect forgiveness after all this was over.

"You say you were expecting us. How is that?" Paul asked the one called Harley, who grinned. "Surely you can't be surprised, can you? Have your years here not taught you anything about espionage? It is our job to know where people will be before they even do. In your case, it seemed only logical to assume that you would return to seek the identity of your client." He spread his hands as if to modestly accept praise. "Sure enough, it seems we were right."

Ash's fist tightened. They not only knew they would be here, but they knew _why _they were here. But that was irrelevant now. "Well then, make this easy on yourselves and tell us who the client is." It was worth a try, he decided. He met Kenny's stare with his own. "We killed two of the more pathetic Assassins you sent after us. We are not about to hesitate to do the same here, if necessary." He added.

Kenny shook his head in a disapproving way. "It pains me to hear you speak of your former comrades in such a way. Have you been brainwashed completely by these three girls?!"

"So, everyone knew about our 'targets' except us." Paul said. "That... is despicable, sirs, I will say that much." He put a great deal of sarcasm on 'sirs'.

"And your betrayal is not?" Kenny allowed a small smile which only served to escalate Ash's hatred.

"_Our _betrayal? It is you who are sending out Assassins after us!" Ash burst out angrily. "We did not call for violence! Besides that, can you think of _one _plausible reason why these girls need to die?" He was breathing hard now. Paul silently urged him to calm down. Senseless anger could have grievous consequences in situations like this.

Harley seemed to agree. "Calm yourself, young one. There were many reasons these girls should have died. The one that stands out, however, is merely because we commanded you to do so. We, who have taken you in, raised you and made you into the ultimate Assassins. Is that not reason enough?"

Ash actually managed a chuckle. "Hardly. Before we left, I complained about the lack of criminal records for those three, which were given for all our previous contracts. This, you cannot deny."

Kenny, still smiling, tilted his head forward once. Ash continued, "After we met up with the girls, I highly doubted they were capable of criminal acts. Oh, and while we're on that subject, what kind of mad person would want to kill someone for cheating in Contests?! It's outrageous! I investigated their Coordinating history and discovered their minor Contest records were missing, whereas others had those records."

"Is that not proof enough?" Harley inquired. "The first thing a criminal usu-"

"I know, I know!" Ash interrupted. "The point is, even _that _wasn't enough to completely convince my of the validity of this contract. I was also presented with the possibility this was just an attempt to frame them." Kenny raised an eyebrow. "So you left them with some excuse and came after us? And may I ask where your third companion is?"

Ash wondered why it had taken them this long to realize there were only two of them there. "I suspect you already know, Kenny; having spies all over the city. He's defending our former targets from the Assassins you sent to kill them."

"Ahhhhh..." Harley said slowly. "That would explain the recent lack of reports from them. If it comforts you, he seems to be succeeding in his endeavors. So far." He waited for Ash to continue, but it was Paul who spoke. "No. We didn't leave." Ash could only imagine how hard it was for him to say this. "I... I tried to fulfill the contract. I went against my own opinion of the situation and... I tried to kill one of the girls. I didn't do it, I couldn't; and they sent us away." He was now looking at the floor.

Kenny looked intrigued. "Bravo. At least one of you attempted to do something worthwhile." His gaze hardened. "Not that much good came of it."

"I made the right choice when I stayed my blade!" Paul spat. "This is all irrelevant now. Tell us who the client is _now_." His voice was dangerously quiet.

Harley sighed, putting his hands behind his back. "Do you know why the penalty for not killing those three girls was death? It is a deed you should have done. It would not have done the world much good, true; but it would have accomplished a great deal for you three." He even spoke for Drew, who was not present.

"From the very beginning, this contract has been a test." Kenny explained. "A vital test which you have failed, so you must pay the price."

Ash was fighting to remain calm. "What kind of test? And why us?"

Harley laughed. "You are not alone in this test, my friends! It has long been a tradition of the Assassins to do this. Let me explain. Some time before an Assassin comes of age, he or she is given a unique assignment: to kill a childhood friend or sometimes even a relative."

He allowed Ash and Paul enough time to get over the horror of that statement, then continued, "This is the final skill passed on by the masters: no hesitation about who you kill, so long as the contract asks for their blood. This test was known by the First Assassins as the Trial of Faith"

Ash gaped at the two madmen standing before him. Paul, however, found the strength to speak. "With all due respect, sirs, that is sick. Who would do such a thing, even an Assassin, like killing a former friend or loved one?! It's insane." He sounded as disgusted as he felt.

Ash realized something. "Besides, we didn't know Dawn, May _or _Zoey and they didn't seem to recognize us either! Nevertheless, we still found the humanity in ourselves to realize what we were doing!"

Harley and Kenny seemed genuinely surprised by this.

"Is that so?" Kenny asked. "To answer your question, all previous candidates for this sort of test, whether it was a group assignment or otherwise, all passed. They each dispatched friends, cousins, even brothers and sisters." Ash was sickened at the satisfaction in his voice and at the thought of the Assassins performing such dark deeds; and all on a simple order. "But if you did not remember these three girls, it should have been only easier to kill them. We are..." He sighed. "Disappointed."

"How could we not remember them, if we knew them at all before?" Paul asked.

Harley shrugged. "It could be any number of reasons." He waved to someone behind Ash and Paul: A technician who hurried off. Harley continued, "You three were brought into the Guild barely into your teenage years. Before that, you lived the lives of common people. You had common childhoods... And common friends." Ash was now fighting to keep his body under control. "Ash, you were born in Kanto but you moved to Sinnoh with your mother; your father had died shortly after your birth."

Ash was too stunned by all this to wonder why Harley knew his name, but, he decided, he probably shouldn't be surprised.

Harley continued, "You settled down in Twinleaf Town, where, in school, you formed a close friendship with a Dawn Berlitz." Ash's legs nearly buckled. Was this true? "Eventually, at the age of ten, you decided to pursue different career paths: you would become a Pokemon Master, while Berlitz aimed to be a Top Coordinator. For a year, you trekked across Sinnoh, eventually arriving here, in Veilstone City, where you met Paul." He motioned for Kenny to continue.

"Before you two met," Kenny said. "Paul had grown up in this very city and planned to become a Pokemon Master as well. During _his _childhood, he became friends with Zoey Sanders of Snowpoint City, a girl with the dream of Coordinating who had been visiting for a time. They were quite alike and, as you would guess, they got along well. You two decided to travel together."

"Eventually, in Sunnyshore City, you encountered Drew, one who aspired to be a Top Coordinator. He had grown up in Hoenn, becoming close friends with May Maple, who also shared his dream. The three of you became nearly inseparable friends, traveling together everywhere. Your battle skills with Pokemon are impressive, but we noticed a high potential of physical and mental strength as well. So, shortly after you three reached the ages of fourteen, we invited you to the Guild. You accepted, choosing to kill for the good of the world and to abandon your dreams of Pokemon and Coordinating alike."

Harley spoke now. "You never saw your childhood friends again, who were meanwhile traveling themselves. Eventually, all three of them met. Because of their similar dream and fondness for each other, they began traveling together as well. From the very beginning, we chose these girls to be your targets for the test you so recently failed. You, on the other hand, underwent the rigorous and demanding training of the Assassins; and I must say, you did not disappoint at any point in your career as killers. Until now." He finished, his gaze hardening.

A long silence followed, during which the only sounds perceivable were the hum of computers and the loud breathing of Ash and Paul, who were both on their knees, absolutely overwhelmed by this explanation. After a full thirty seconds, Ash and Paul looked up at Harley and Kenny with black holes in place of their eyes.

The senior Assassins did not seem to care. "Many years have passed, during which all memory of childhood friends were banished from your minds as well as those of the girls who you so desperately now seek to protect. This may serve as a reminder." As he spoke, Harley motioned again. The technician who he had sent before had now returned, carrying small objects in his arms. He came up to Ash and Paul and handed them each an object.

To Ash, he handed a bracelet decorated with large beads. They had letters imprinted on them, spelling out: _Ash&Dawn4ever _(*wink*). Unexplained tears came to his eyes as he clutched the bracelet to his chest, memories flooding through his mind like the water of the ocean through a shattered dam. A young, blue-haired girl smiling across a classroom at him while a teacher's back was turned. The same girl, now with tears in her eyes, giving him the bracelet which he now held as they parted to pursue their dreams.

The technician handed a red colored piece of cloth, with the letter 'Z' stitched on. It seemed unimportant, but it overwhelmed Paul with far more emotions than he was used to ever feeling; friendship, happiness... love. He remembered giving a young redhead a purple piece of cloth with the letter 'P' stitched on it: A memory of their short, yet wonderful time together. A girl whom he felt for more than he had for anyone else. He tensed so much, his arms started shaking. He couldn't bear to think why they had not recognized each other.

While the two waged emotional battles within, Harley dismissed the technician and spoke. "These items were to mean nothing to you now, had you succeeded in killing your former friends. Apparently, this is not so. You have failed, so now you must leave us. Forever."

Ash and Paul dropped their personal treasures and unsheathed their knives, black hatred clouding their eyes. "After we are done with you..." Paul began.

"The rest of the Guild is next." Ash finished. "None of you deserve to inflict or go through such pain and live to tell the tale." They dropped into combat stances.

Kenny shrugged. "As you wish."

***

**Outside the girls' hotel.**

The dawn had come. The longest night of Drew's life was now coming to an end. He was bloody, sweaty, but determined to do his duty. He felt no remorse in having to murder his former comrades; his former _brothers_. His resolve was far more important.

But while stopping on a rooftop to catch his breath, he noticed several people running along another rooftop. They were Assassins, but were moving _away _from the hotel. Drew inhaled sharply as he realized they were headed to the abandoned warehouse. To the Guild. To Ash and Paul.

Standing up, Drew raced after them, knowing he could not waste a minute.

* * *

**Another so-so short chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? I hope so! Even if it wasn't worth the delay.  
**

**Let me tell you something, I want to see at LEAST 10 reviews for this chapter. 15 people have faved this story, but not many of them actually review it. Kudos to those who do, though.**

**So, please: R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	10. The Story of Two

**Hello, readers! Well, this story is getting closer and closer to its end; and I'm looking to finish it off with a bang. This may or may not be the last chapter. Let's see what happens!**

**Sorry for the delay, by the way. In the light of Fanfiction, I've chosen a bad time to find this plethora of awesome movies to watch. I hope you understand. Lots of dialog in this chapter. Please, try not to get _too _bored. Hard, I know. Impossible? Perhaps.**

**One more thing, there's a poll on my channel I'd like everyone to answer. So, if you could be so kind as to go answer that poll, then notify me you've done so, it would make me happy! Thanks! Right, now:**

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: The Assassin's Guild, the Archives.**

The feelings and desires that rise in the human mind when the human in question has been lied to, betrayed or denied can be considered dark by some.

But in some cases, these betrayals cut one so deep; they force some to perform terrible acts, so it is only expected to think they would stop at nothing to achieve revenge. To live on the Earth for years only to be told everything you thought was right was all just a lie is a harsh act for anyone. It is even more shocking when the betrayer enjoys his or her deeds.

Ash Ketchum felt he had been told that long ago, yet not once did he imagine experiencing betrayal firsthand. But now...

Now he knew just what a grievous sin it was. Now, he thought, anyone who would even consider betraying friends; betraying _brothers_, was just... evil.

He, Paul and Drew had been sent to perform the rite known by the Assassins as the Trial of Faith; they had been assigned to kill three childhood friends they did not remember, then they were to dismiss precious gifts from those friends as nothing more than pestilent memories.

They had not done the deed, while apparently those before them had. Ash couldn't imagine what could motivate anyone, even cold-blooded killers, to do horrible things such as voluntarily kill friends or even relatives.

Now, Ash stood facing those ultimately behind this so-called 'test': Harley and Kenny.

In one hand, Ash held a dagger taken from the corpse of a fellow Assassin. In the other, he held a bracelet with beads spelling out a reminder of eternal friendship: _Ash&Dawn4ever_, given to him long ago by Dawn Berlitz, a childhood friend he had forgotten and been assigned to kill but had instead, he fell in love with her.

The intent of murder was clear in his eyes.

Beside him stood Paul. He had gone through the terrible burden of this Trial exactly as Ash had, perhaps even more so. Out of the three Assassins now considered outcasts, it can be said he suffered the most emotional pain, for he now blamed himself for actually trying to kill his own childhood friend, Zoey Sanders. He too held a knife and something else: A red piece of cloth with the letter 'Z' stitched on. What anyone saw in his eyes at that moment can only be described as a cold flame.

One thing was certain for both of them: Their conscience on this matter was clear. This needed to be ended now, with the deaths of Kenny and Harley, followed by a great purge of the entire Assassin's Guild. The Trial of Faith would die with the Guild.

The two unarmed heads of the Guild seemed calm enough with their arms folded.

"Is your intent clear then? To kill all of us? Do you think you can manage that?" Harley asked, his tone mocking.

Paul managed a cold smile of his own. "Somehow, I doubt you would have any qualms about doing this were our places exchanged, Harley."

It was Kenny who replied. " you care to put that theory to the test?"

"Sure," Ash replied, "we've got nothing to lose. What about you? You ready to give all of this up?" He stretched out his arms to indicate the Guild.

"Our only regret is having to eliminate you three renegades." Harley sighed. "After all, you had such potential. But potential is nothing without an able being to wield it."

Behind all this talk of the Trial of Faith and the punishment of death for failing, Ash just couldn't help feeling these two were hiding something. Something personal. Yet again, this was due to some of the Guild's more advanced training. Were it a weaker, less headstrong being, Ash may have noticed something strange immediately. With these two, it was just a feeling.

Taking a chance, Ash spoke. "Why do you want Dawn, May and Zoey dead?" Paul turned to him, frowning slightly. Apparently, he felt no irregularity about this situation worth mentioning. If Harley and Kenny _were _hiding something, they were doing it well. "Haven't we been through that, Ash?" Harley asked. "Surely you're not that slow?"

"You know what I mean." Ash retorted. "Why do _you _want them dead. What will you gain?"

Kenny stroked his chin thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow at Ash. He seemed to be reconsidering the two rogues before him entirely. "Very good, Ash." He allowed. "I see you have not completely forgotten yourself. Well there is no point in hiding things. We do indeed have something to gain by this. Something... personal if you will."

Harley gave Kenny a sideways glance, as if he did not agree with disclosing this information. Eventually though, he seemed to acquiesce to Kenny's decision.

"It's true." Harley sighed, his hands behind his back and a concentrated look on his face. "In this very room we have told you how you relate to these three girls. Now you ask to see our side of the story. So be it." He motioned for Kenny to continue.

"Years ago," Kenny began, "in this very region, I myself competed in the Sinnoh Grand Festival." Ash tried to hide the jolt of surprise that struck him. Kenny, a head of the Assassin's Guild, was a former Coordinator? Kenny seemed to notice, for he nodded, saying: "Oh, yes, I Coordinated; In a very similar fashion to Dawn Berlitz, I might add. You were not her only childhood friend." His voice became colder. "Although in my case, 'friend' is a term used in a very different sense. For you," he addressed Ash directly. "she felt; _feels _affection. Even love. For me, well, it would be an... exaggeration to say we hated each other, but we did not get along very well."

Ash's eyes were narrowed. What was he getting at?

"We were rivals in the field of Coordinating, you could say," Kenny continued, "but that would be a bitter understatement; our 'rivalry' was much more personal. We cherished every triumph and scorned every defeat we experienced, even if it did not concern the two of us. But I speak of only minor Contests. Yes indeed, they were petty squabbles in comparison to the Grand Festival." An almost pained expression flashed on Kenny's face for a moment, before he continued, "As you might expect, we vowed, not only to ourselves, but to our families, that we would triumph over the other."

Here he paused, looking straight into Ash's eyes with his own which were bloodshot with hatred. "I lost." he said simply. "Pathetically. I was disgraced that day. You see, my family, my mother and father in particular, were arrogant and did not encourage or support my dream of Coordinating in any way."

"Yet I did not stop. Whatever rebukes they cast at me, no matter how much they tried to imply Coordinating was a weak dream, I carried on. This angered them and they turned their backs on me completely. For a time, I lived in sorrow, traveling with only my Pokemon as company. They sympathized with me and pledged to devote themselves to my dream. We trained, we competed... and we won. The thrill of victory is an unexplainable feeling, especially when you've been told you're worthless by your own family, Aahhh..." A reminiscent expression occupied his face. "The satisfaction of proving them wrong... it was utterly magnificent. But then, it became... complicated."

Kenny approached Ash, stopping feet away from him. "Then, I was reunited with Dawn. She and I, in fact all three of us, grew up together." He chuckled softly. "Ironic, in a sense, don't you think?" Ash said nothing, though his heart was pounding. He had known _Kenny _during his childhood, too? But he remembered nothing of him. Dawn, he remembered on seeing the bracelet, but Kenny lied nowhere in whatever past memories he had.

Kenny broke into his thoughts. "Dawn was popular, Ash. Everyone wanted to be her friend, including me, but instead, she chose you. I was, there is no other word for it, jealous. I longed to be in your place, with the smartest and most beautiful girl of Twinleaf. No, of _Sinnoh_. I wasn't alone in my feelings, but I certainly did not shrug them off as others did."

He stepped within striking distance. Ash had briefly dropped his combat stance in awe of this revelation and raised his blade again, warning Kenny to keep his distance. Kenny did not acknowledge this and continued, "When I heard she was about to leave Twinelaf, i couldn't handle it; my feelings for her rose before all others and I stopped her to say goodbye. It was... awkward at first. I don't even remember how it happened, but it became a heated argument. By the time we parted, we had each promised to beat each other in the field of Coordinating." Sadness now pierced his eyes. "It was not a farewell I would have preferred."

"So that's why you want her dead? Because you never got along?! That's just-" Ash began.

"I am not finished, Ash." Kenny smoothly cut in. "That is hardly a reason to want to kill anyone, let alone someone like Dawn."

_You're one to talk. _Ash thought furiously, but he did not speak. Kenny curtly nodded and said, "After that came my streak of Contest victories which I was sure was to change my parents' opinion of me. But once again, they turned a blind eye to me. I worked harder, perhaps too hard; I began losing my finesse, losing Contests. Eventually, it was once again my Pokemon who brought me back. I encountered Dawn several times, not bringing up much conversation during the minor Contests. Then came the Grand Festival." He paused.

"The Grand Festival. I was sure my victory there would open my family's eyes. I even called them and told them I was going to win this. I _had _to win it. Then, a complication showed itself: Dawn had also made it this far. By then, I had realized she was the only worthy competition; and what better way to end this tournament by disgracing my rival? Then, I lost." Venom now filled his eyes as he glared at the Assassins before him. Even Paul had a stunned look on his face. "I fell on my knees in front of thousands, my Pokemon fainted on the battle field before me and the announcer proclaiming Dawn winner of the quarter-final." He spat on the floor. These memories were apparently too bitter for him. "Thank Arceus she never actually won it.

"I wasn't shaken by this defeat at first." He let out a bark of mirthless laughter. "Too much, anyway. My family was sure to rub this in my face. I told myself there would be many more. Eventually, I thought, I would show my family. I would show Dawn."

Even Harley was listening with great interest. Apparently, even they had not shared much of their pasts with each other. Not this much, at least.

"I went over the recordings of every battle in the Festival. Every. Single. One." He punctuated each of the three words with loud paces. When he looked at Ash, the loathing was plain in them. "Soon, I discovered something that changed everything. When Dawn had beaten me, I felt as if my life had been taken away. But then, I discovered _why _I lost."

Ash managed to speak. "Let me guess, she cheated?" His tone was bitterly sarcastic.

"Yes," Kenny said simply. "she cheated. In a despicable way, she tore my future away from me. I was angry even though neither of us got it! She wanted it. I _needed _it!" He looked temporarily mad. "I don't know how, but Dawn managed to inject her Pokemon with a drug, enhancing their moves in extraordinary ways, giving her an edge in both battle and display. There was security to prevent such an occurrence, but she was smart. She still is. Only Dawn Berlitz could find a way to do that."

"I can't believe that." Ash's tone betrayed his words. He felt the sincerity in Kenny's voice and knew he was right, no matter how much it hurt. Kenny seemed to notice but did not address it. Instead, he continued: "Naturally, I told my parents; asking them to open their eyes for at least one time and admit I was right. And naturally, they told me I was being delusional. I lost myself, then and there." Kenny's eyes flashed red. "Not even my Pokemon could console me. I needed what you seek now: Vengeance." The Assassin smiled cruelly. "I traveled back to Twinleaf...And murdered my parents." Ash shuddered. This man was a monster. "I took great pleasure in killing them. It was unbelievably satisfying to see their blood drenching the carpets of my former home. Still in a mad rage, I killed my brothers and sisters. After what I did, their bodies were never found."

Paul's mouth was slightly open at the thought of what gruesome acts this man could have done; and at such a young age.

Kenny closed his eyes. "It was still not enough. I needed more blood. I needed the blood of she who was ultimately responsible for my pain: Dawn Berlitz. Unfortunately, she proved more difficult to track. My Pokemon kept telling me to forget this, I could not change the past. Even at that stage of near-madness, I knew they were right; and it did not help matters. I..." His voice broke. "I banished them in pure fury. They left and I was completely alone. I journeyed far and wide, seeking to end this madness." He walked back towards Harley, apparently unable to continue.

Harley spoke for him, "He came across me then. We met in a casual enough manner, until we each learned the other's true intents. You see, I had underwent an almost identical experience to Kenny, except with May Maple; she too had cheated in the Hoenn Grand Festival, albeit in a different way.. We were very similar, so we stuck together, vowing to one day achieve vengeance."

A grim expression encompassed Harley's face. "We formed the Assassin's Guild. It was a future for us both, as well as what would ultimately result in the death of Dawn Berlitz and May Maple. Now, though," A venom filled his voice. "we have once again been denied vengeance. This time, by you. It was to be a great emotional victory for us both, to kill Dawn and May, while they never found out who was ultimately behind it all."

"And Zoey?" Paul questioned coldly.

Harley smiled. "Zoey? She is worthless. She had joined the other two, so it was to be of no consequence if she was to die as well. Why?" He sounded amused now.

Paul's arms were shaking, his fingers white from clenching his blade so tightly. "I would beg to differ. You cannot be forgiven for these sins. Zoey is worth far more then you could ever hope to amount to!!" He screamed the last words. Unable to hold back, he rushed forward at Harley, blade aloft.

Ash ran right beside him, targeting Kenny.

Mere milliseconds before they slashed, costumed figures tackled them out of the way. Kenny and Harley quickly retreated to higher ground as Assassins swarmed Ash and Paul from all directions. Quickly recovering, Ash and Paul rose and fought with a ferocity the Assassins had always dreamed of. They slashed, evaded and stabbed. Despite the minor cuts they received, they fought on, showering the blood of their former brothers on the terminals of the Assassin's Database.

"Ash, Paul!" A voice shouted over the battle cries of the Assassins. Drew joined the fray, coming to the aid of his fellow outcasts. They fought as one, reading each others movements perfectly. They battled in a symphony unique to their trio. No other partnership of Assassins could kill with such finesse, or dodge with such grace. Plunging his blade upto the hilt in an Assassin, Ash heard Kenny and Harley speak as one:

"Your Salvations are at hand, Renegades!"

Fire in his eyes, as well as those of his partners, Ash thought, Yes. _They are._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, er... I'm pretty happy with this chapter, for a change. I'm sorry if all the talking bored you and doubly so for the delay in this chapter.**

**By the way, thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. It really pleased me to see quite a few answered my request. Hope to see the same for this one!**

**Once again, please answer the poll on my profile, if you have time to kill.**

**Please R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	11. Author's Note, please read

**Hi, guys. I think I should tell you something.  
**

**I've come down with a rather inconvenient cold and it's using quite a bit of my physical and mental energy. I hope you understand when I say there will be a slight delay until the next chapter, but hopefully not a long one.**

**I'll write when I can. But for now, I need to rest a bit. I'm really sorry and hope you understand!**

**Daijobu!**


	12. Twilight of the Assassins

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Greetings once again readers. First, allow me to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for answering my poll! Thankfully, my sickness didn't last too long.**

**Before we begin, let my just say that this will not be the last chapter. If it is, if you will, just something to slake whatever wanting for more of this story you have accumulated. It may be short, but I still hope you like it.**

**Oh, and feel free to inform me of any consistency errors, Kay? Now,**

**Enjoy chapter 11!**

**

* * *

**

**The scene: Veilstone City, Paradise Falls Hotel.**

Three girls sat in a hotel room. Normally, this would seem a common situation, neither intriguing nor cause for any concern. But within this simple room, harsh events had taken place the previous day. These girls had lived very enjoyable, common lives. Until now.

As they sat trying to put all of their emotional suffering behind them, Dawn Berlitz, May Maple and Zoey Sanders could only think of one thing... Them. Ever since yesterday, the only way they mentioned the traitorous Assassins, even to themselves, was with the term, 'them'. The pain of betrayal had been so great, especially for Dawn since she had confessed her love to Ash only days ago, that they postponed their leave of Veilstone and had not left the room since.

In fact, they could not recall even saying anything much except for 'Good Morning'.

Right now, they envied the hundreds just outside the room, free of this burden of emotional pain. They went about their business, talking, laughing and enjoying themselves; as all normal people should. But Dawn, May and Zoey in a more extraordinary situation than even they knew.

There was a ray of light piercing this gloomy darkness: Very late last night, May had awoken and found Drew outside. She had merely felt more tormented at the sight of him at first, but he started to explain and by the time he was done, May's hollow emotions were purified. She had forgiven him. So much so that she and Drew had confessed their own love in a single passionate but all too brief kiss.

Even thought May found peaceful sleep before long, unlike her friends, she had stayed awake for a while, just stunned at what these killers were doing to protect them. She was, unbelievably, happy. With her emotional wounds healed, May had slept. It had taken all she had to avoid waking Dawn and Zoey and telling them the truth there and then, but she felt they should regain whatever energy they could.

Now, May sat in silence too, but for a different reason than Dawn or Zoey: She was thinking how best to tell them this. They might tell her she had been foolish for believing a liar a second time, but May had just _known _Drew had been telling the truth. Not that it would be easy conveying that to her friends.

She couldn't come up with any brilliant strategy and decided the only way to do this was to tell them straight out. Inwardly bracing herself, May said: "Guys?" She waited, knowing they still felt the pain of the supposed betrayal.

Eventually, Dawn replied glumly, "Mm?"

Taking a deep breath, May decided to start at the beginning. "Last night, I... I couldn't really find sleep. I was so preoccupied with my emotions that I was fully alert. So, even a faint scuffling sound outside startled me." Zoey looked over, raising her eyebrows, no doubt wondering what May was getting at.

"I might've ignored it, but it felt... Suspicious, so I went outside and looked around. I... I found Drew." There was a lingering silence. It was the first time any of the Assassins' names had been mentioned since the girls had banished them from their lives. "I wasn't angry; only sad. He was nervous, guys. Really, he seemed as traumatized as we are when he saw me."

"Are you sure he wasn't just trying to kill you?" Dawn asked coldly.

"Don't say that!" May retorted without fire, "He had a blade in his hand, but I think he was expecting someone else. He actually dropped the weapon when he saw who I was and backed away but I stopped him."

"What?!" Dawn exclaimed.

May held up a hand, as if to quell her rebukes. "I know it sounds dumb, but I needed answers from him. Sure enough, he gave them to me."

That seemed to pique the other two's curiosity enough that they both looked at May.

"He-he said they had been sent by some organization called the Assassin's Guild to..." She swallowed. "To kill us. Wait, wait!" May added, for both Dawn and Zoey looked ready to interrupt. May continued, "A contract had been set up against us, but not even Drew knew why. He said they just weren't able to do it because we have no criminal background; none worthy of a contract, anyway. You know that abandoned warehouse?" The other two nodded.

"That's where the Assassin's Guild is hidden. Drew said Ash and Paul had gone their to find out who commissioned our contract and... kill them, I guess. From what I can tell, those three are out to exact vengeance."

After a pause, Dawn said: "How do we know this isn't a trick of some sort?"

May was ready for this question. "For starters, those three are now considered outcasts by all other Assassins. Drew said they were being hunted by their former comrades. In addition to that, the Assassins were looking to kill _us _too. Just last night, in fact, Assassins were attempting to get in here. They actually might have succeeded if Drew wasn't there."

"He was protecting us guys! He actually said he would rather dispatch his former comrades, his former _brothers_; than let us die." She sighed in joy. "They are protecting us from other Assassins, infiltrating their former home and are looking to end this contract now and keep us alive! It's the truth, I can feel it. Trust me. And... Drew said that _all_ of them had genuine feelings for us." Just saying the last few words brought a smile to her face.

May waited for what felt like a long time. Zoey was staring at May with her mouth slightly open in awe. Dawn, on the other hand, hand her hands over her face, pressing her temples. May waited for some reaction for Dawn; then saw tears leak out of her fingers.

May stood up, startled. "Dawn, w-what is it?"

Zoey seemed convinced by May's words; and it showed. "There's no need to worry, Dawn." She consoled. "They were never looking to kill us, they actually did like us. Even Paul." She put a hand to her chest, staring into nothing with sparkling eyes.

Dawn looked up... and May and Zoey couldn't help taking a step back.

Dawn's face _radiated _joy. Her face was shining like a newly blossomed flower fresh out of a Spring rain; dazzling happiness was all that there was on her face. It brought smiles to her two startled friends, seeing her like tears had been nothing more or less than tears of mirth; and a soft smile was gracing her mouth.

"I know, guys." She said, "I know."

**(A/N: Sorry, I gotta say this: I was really** **happy writing that part.)**

**The scene: The Assassin's Guild.**

The heat of battle was hardly a good time to think. But now, being assaulted by dozens of the Assassins he had known so long with Drew and Paul at his side, Ash could only think that it had all come down to this.

The three outcasts slashed, riposted and jabbed at their much more numerous attackers. But now, their desire, their _lust _for vengeance had peaked. They fought with a near-superhuman agility and strength that stunned, not only the Assassins, but even the heads of the Guild; Kenny and Harley.

The two normally composed men now had a touch of worry on their expressions, as if these outcasts were causing more trouble than they were worth.

Kenny raised his hand, shouting over the combat, "Blademasters to the front!"

The outcasts soon found themselves confronted with expert swordsmen, wielding longswords and claymores, while they themselves wielded only small daggers. They would have to improvise. Ash had no need to relay his plans to the others: he knew they would do the same.

The dagger-wielding Assassins parted slightly to make room for the Blademasters. Ash met the first one head on, slashing at the man's midsection, but his heavy claymore more than deflected the strike. Not that this had anything to do with Ash's idea. Letting the dagger clang to the floor, Ash raised his arms, assuming a hand-to-hand stance.

Ash could see the pompous grin under the Blademaster's hood as he slashed downward with his heavy blade. Ash quickly sidestepped, letting the blade's contact with the hard floor stun his attacker. Quickly grabbing the hilt of the claymore, Ash wrenched the weapon away, producing a sickening crunch from the man's arm. The man's screams were silenced as Ash cleaved him with his own weapon.

Turning back to the battle at hand, Ash saw both Drew and Paul had disarmed foes and were now wielding longswords, making the weapons seem far more potent when wielded by them. The build of the claymore's former wielder was stronger than Ash, so it took him some time to adapt to the weight of the blade as he swung it. Eventually, he managed to utilized the resulting inertia to clear the space around him, sending Assassins reeling back or dropping to the floor with deadly wounds in their bodies.

Even though they knew the upper hand was theirs, Ash, Drew and Paul knew they couldn't let overconfidence take its toll. If they had to kill their friends to end this, so be it. If they had to kill _all _of them, then... so be it. Vengeance was theirs.

Overlooking this mayhem, Harley and Kenny exchanged thoughtful looks, then nodded.

"CEASE THIS CHAOS!" Harley boomed with such power that both the Assassins and the Outcasts stopped immediately, staring at the two leaders of the Guild. Ash, Drew and Paul were all breathing heavily and sweat rolled down their foreheads; but the fire of vengeance was burning ever stronger within them.

Kenny and Harley made their way towards the Renegades, stepping over the many corpses of fallen Assassins and Blademasters, not sparing them a second glance. They were worthless in death, after all.

The survivors parted for their masters, inclining their heads slightly, much to Ash's disgust, showing respect for these tyrants even in the current situation.

"I commend you three," Kenny said, "You certainly have proved to be formidable adversaries. Even now, though, I only regret you cannot be allowed to rejoin us."

"Do you think we would want to?" Paul shot back.

Kenny shrugged. "Apparently it is not so. If it is your desire to die fighting, then it shall be so."

_I think not. _Ash thought. Harley and Kenny both loosened and dropped their cloaks to the floor, revealing two long sheaths. The two heads of the Guild drew their weapons.

"We are not mere armchair commanders, you see." Harley said. "All the tactics you learned during your time here all originated from us. We are the Two Assassins." The Three faced the Two, weapons at the ready for one final confrontation.

"And now..." Kenny said quietly. "We will be your Salvations."

Kenny's longsword met Ash's claymore. The two glared at each other from across their lock with intense hatred. Beside them, Harley met the longswords of Drew and Paul with his own claymore, matching their strength.

"Perhaps not in a way you think." Ash said, gritting his teeth.

Kenny smirked mockingly. "Indubitably, Ash. Indubitably."

* * *

**Well, there you go. I've got nothing much to say. A bland chapter, at the most. Not much happened, but hey, you got to see the girls again, right? That's something! It's still infuriatingly short though... Ah, well!  
**

**Please, guys, strengthen my lifeline with more links (That is, reviews). It would mean more than I can describe. In short:**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	13. Purge of the Sinners

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Hey, guys, sorry for the delay! Here's a hopefully more pleasing chapter than the last. The final one? Maybe.  
**

**Unfortunately, I can't really think of a way to epically end this story or anything; it wouldn't really make much sense anyway, being that this is a story more connected with reality quite a bit more than my other chapter fics. I mean, has an actual Pokemon appeared once yet? I'll give Kenny and Harley titles in this chapter.**

**Lotsa cool action in this chapter! Or... maybe lame action.**

**Well, regardless, enjoy chapter 12!**

**

* * *

**

**The scene: The Assassin's Guild.**

A shroud of black surrounded two sets of sparks and clashes in the Archives room of the Assassin's Guild.

The shroud was a group of Assassins and Blademasters observing two duels; the blades of the combatants producing sparks with vicious connection.

Ash and Kenny were on one end and Drew, Paul and Harley on the other.

The magnitude of these duels could only be known by the duelists themselves. It was far more an emotional battle taking place in the physical world. The dreams of Kenny and Harley against the lust for vengeance of Ash, Drew and Paul.

Some may say this entire conflict may revolve around three girls; Dawn, May and Zoey. The rivals of the Silent Overlords and the childhood friends of the Three Outcasts, resulting in deception, treachery and, ultimately, the fateful battle which now took place in the Assassin's Guild itself.

Ash and Kenny clashed hard, the former wielding a claymore used by the Blademasters of the Guild, while Kenny wielded a handcrafted longsword.

Harley may have been outnumbered, but he wielded an apparently lighter, sliver claymore against the trademark longswords of the lesser Blademasters.

Despite his desire, his _need _for revenge, Ash felt he would rather accept a more peaceful solution. If so, they would merely disband the Guild. "Come on Kenny, think!" He urged, avoiding a slash to his legs. "This dream is far too petty to be worthy of acts of such violence!" He swung down hard, letting the claymore's weight assist, but Kenny met his strike with powerful force. "You sound like my family." He spat venomously.

"How do you know they weren't right about you?" Ash countered, "The way you tell it, you were naive and it shows even now!"

Kenny's only response was a near-Pokemon growl as he nearly knocked Ash's blade out of his hands with a strike near the hilt. Ash's grip held, but he damn near lost his arms in the process! Kenny was losing his finesse and resorting to brute strength as a result of Ash's taunt. This wasn't _quite _the effect Ash had in mind.

Nearby, Drew and Paul were beginning to think Harley was stronger than he looked. After all, he often swung his claymore as if it were a one-handed blade. This made it difficult to fight back, even if Harley was outnumbered.

To compensate, they moved as one, parrying and striking at the same time to match the power of Harley's claymore. Even so, the mighty blows rattled the outcasts.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw the difficulty the other two were facing. He had to intervene, which was impossible with Kenny in such a fury.

Kenny lunged with his blade, but Ash sidestepped, managing to grip the lower part of the blade with a free hand. Yanking Kenny forward so his arm was fully extended, Ash raised his elbow and slammed down on Kenny's arm joint, hard. There was a sickening crunch as Kenny's arm was now bent in a grotesque position. The agonizing pain forced him to drop his weapon, crying out in pain.

Ash didn't wait to see how long it would take Kenny to recover and leaped at Harley with a downward slash. He was seen coming and his strike was blocked. Barely.

Now facing three opponents, the usually cocky Overlord put more finesse into his battle technique, managing a sweeping slash which forced all three Outcasts to either parry, which was difficult, or dodge, which gave Harley a moment to take the offensive on a single Assassin.

By this time, Ash noticed Kenny trying in agony to force his arm back into place. Letting ferocity get the better of him, Ash lashed out with all he had. This sudden show of force seemed to startle Harley and he diverted more of his attention to Ash, but his parrying became too slow and too sloppy. Eventually, Ash landed a deep cut in Harley's right arm, near the shoulder.

Rolling backwards and letting Drew and Paul continue that battle, Ash saw Kenny with eyes watering in pain from relocating his arm, but also present was a hellish inferno of hate. Ash only smiled, inciting a brutal but clumsy swing from Kenny.

Ash sweep-kicked the stumbling Kenny who fell to the ground, rolling to avoid any attacks. But Ash cut him off and raked his claymore across Kenny's right leg. Practically howling now, Kenny got to his feet, visibly putting less pressure on his injured leg.

By now, Ash knew that the Overlord had absolutely no control over his wild emotions. They controlled him, making otherwise skillful swordsmanship seem like a child wielding a blade. Ash no longer had any intent to end this without bloodshed; his thirst for vengeance was driving him now, having a much more impressive effect on his battle technique than Kenny's petty hatred.

Harley seemed to notice his partner was having a hard time and, after subduing Drew and Paul with a series of swift strikes with his claymore, moved to Kenny's aid. Still focusing on Kenny, Ash only evaded Harley's swings. Once or twice, it seemed more likely he would kill Kenny from the drag of his swings than Ash.

"Get back, you idiot!" Kenny roared. Harley was startled at his voice. Even to him, it barley sounded human.

Taking advantage of this, Drew and Paul moved on Harley, who had his back turned. Kenny, however, noticed and desperately motioned for Harley to turn around.

Spinning quickly, Harley could not deflect both of the slashes, one at his arm and the other aimed at his legs. In the midst of his attempt to parry Paul's leg slash, he sprang back. Even with all his efforts, Drew managed to land a slash nearly on top of the wound Ash had created, deepening it further.

Harley screamed, clenching his right arm to subdue the trickle of blood emerging from his deep wound. Amazingly, he still tried to swing; with his injured arm!

Drew and Paul didn't move. It was not possible he could swing a claymore with a single injured arm. Sure enough, he grimaced and halted his attack, now down on one knee.

Paul slowly pressed down on Harley's right hand with his foot, forcing him to let go. Now panting, Harley looked at the two Outcasts before him, his entire body trembling with hate.

Weaponless, he leaped wildly at Drew, who merely rammed his fist into Harley's chest with as much strength as possible. Harley grunted and fell, now spitting blood due to the damage to his ribs.

Paul, now holding Harley's claymore, approached, pointing the blade down at the injured Overlord.

"I'll give you a chance- no, not to live, you fool." He added, smiling as Harley's eyes began to widen. "As I was saying, I'll give you a chance to back up your words."

Harley let out a harsh laugh; and it was clear how much it pained him to talk. "You mean... when I said Zoey was worthless?" His breathing was shallow; his ribs must have been broken. "You cannot change the truth, Outcast." He seemed to enjoy this, despite being on the verge of death.

Paul's eyes flared. "So be it, then." He dropped the claymore and grabbed Harley by the hair, yanking him to his feet, gripping his neck with the other hand.

His grip tightened. Slowly. Paul wanted Harley to feel all the pain he had gone through in these moments. It became more and more apparent Harley's air supply was being cut off. Even as he struggled madly, he might as well have been fighting a rock. Paul's gaze remained cold. Then, the horrible crunch of bones snapping echoed throughout the chamber. All the Assassins flinched. Drew, however, seemed only mildly satisfied with this brutality.

Dropping the broken body to the floor, Paul picked up the claymore again and jammed it into Harley's stomach, leaving the blade upon its dead master. A pool of blood slowly spread out from where his own blade pierced him.

The Assassins were shocked at this ferocious display and the Outcasts could feel the fear emanating from them. After all, they _had _just killed a Silent Overlord.

Not sparing Harley a second glance, Drew and Paul retrieved their weapons and made to help Ash, who was still heatedly exchanging slashes with Kenny.

"No!" He yelled as his friends approached, stopping them in their tracks. "He. Is. _Mine!_" On the last word, he performed a blindingly fast slash at Kenny's face; one which he wasn't fast enough to completely avoid.

Wiping away the blood from his cheek, Kenny attempted to strike Ash's claymore hard enough to force him to drop it, but Ash had outsmarted this trick one too many times already; Kenny was clearly running out of options and his emotional chaos was not making this battle any easier for him.

Ash himself was fighting with increasing brutality; his morale being escalated when he saw Paul finish Harley off.

By watching, Drew and Paul could tell that the power of Ash's lust for vengeance exceeded that Kenny's dark determination to fulfill his dream.

Ash feinted with a twirling slash and followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent Kenny sprawling.

"You should never have toyed with us." He said, striking again and again even as Kenny rolled out of the way, nearly losing his head each time. He held Ash's next strike at bay with his own blade.

Horrified, Kenny realized Ash was only pushing down harder and harder. His strength seemed limitless. Trying in vain to push Ash away, Kenny now felt true fear. This Outcast's power was beyond Kenny. But... he couldn't give in. Not now.

"Just give up, you whelp." Ash said, his voice cold and even, despite the intense force he was applying on the weakened Overlord beneath him. "Our Salvation will not be prevented. By you, or anyone." His last words sounded like winter air blowing through a cave; cold and merciless.

Kenny could feel his bones beginning to bend backwards. Try as he might, Ash was unstoppable. Kenny's arms collapsed. Vowing not to give Ash the satisfaction of his screams, he merely gritted his teeth as he looked up and his deathbringer.

His blade lying next to his broken arms, Kenny was completely defenseless. Ash was not about to make death this easy for the one responsible for his suffering.

Picking up Kenny's longsword, he impaled his foe's right hand, pinning it to the floor. Then he did the same to the left hand with his claymore. His hands now leaking blood, Kenny still did not scream, despite the agony he was going through.

Ash went over near the fallen Assassins retrieved the dagger he had taken from Ken.

Going back to Kenny, he crouched, wanting to see the pain in Kenny's eyes as he died.

"Your family was right. You aren't worth anything. Not even killing, but you've caused people enough pain." Ash said.

"D-don't you dare- Ah!" He gasped as Ash pierced the left side Kenny's chest with the tip of the dagger, staining his blue uniform with blood.

Even Drew and Paul were nearly appalled as Ash only smiled. "Consider this a gift from them." The blade went deeper, nearing his heart.

"And this," Ash paused. "is for Dawn."

He shoved the dagger right through Kenny's heart. Blood now gushed from the wound. Kenny, in a firestorm of pain, screamed. Leaving the blade there, Ash stood up, staring into Kenny's eyes all the while.

Finally, the life was sucked out of Kenny and only a dead stare remained in his eyes.

No one said a word. Pure shock at what had just happened silenced any words anyone might have uttered. The deaths, the brutal deaths of their Overlords had rendered the Assassins speechless.

Picking up the longsword of another fallen Blademaster, Ash approached Drew and Paul. They inclined their heads.

"We have achieved our vengeance!" Ash spoke to all in the room. "The Guild cannot be allowed to go further. Only pain can come out of it. I give you the chance to disband immediately. Otherwise, you will die like your Overlords."

For a full thirty seconds, no one spoke. Then, a Blademaster answered, "H-how could you do such a th-" He did not get to complete his sentence, for Ash took his head off with a single vicious slash. The decapitated Blademaster dropped to the floor.

"Our actions here are not to be questioned!" Ash shouted forcefully. "Now... What say you?" He waited. Then...

_Oh, dear Lord. _Ash thought, exasperated. He nudged Paul, but he already knew what Ash was trying to indicate.

Raising his blade, Paul spun around and stabbed forward, impaling an Assassin who had been approaching them with a dagger.

Drew had had enough. "Is more violence your answer then?!" He boomed.

Unbelievably, _more _Assassins moved to fight. Not many, but at least ten.

Sighing, the Outcasts counterattacked, making short work of the attackers. In seconds, all were on the ground with deep wounds in their chests, arms and legs.

Ash shook his head. "You imbeciles. If this is your response, so be it!" He raised his sword and charged at the nearest Assassin, who cringed.

"WAIT!" Only that voice could have possibly hoped to stop Ash at that moment.

"Dawn?" He said faintly, looking towards the entrance.

There stood Dawn, May and Zoey, shocked at the sight before them.

"How did you get here? _Why _are you here?" Paul asked. "Well, the empty halls passed on the echos from all the commotion up here pretty well." Zoey replied. "As for 'why'," She shrugged. "we know the truth."

Ash noticed May smiling, looked over and saw Drew smiling back. The latter nodded once. Ash raised his eyebrows questioningly and Drew gave him an I'll-tell-you-later look.

Dawn was looking around. "By Arceus... Kenny?" She breathed as she saw the mutilated corpses of Harley and Kenny, as well as the numerous dead Assassins around them. May too gasped on recognizing Harley. "Ash, wh-what's going on?" Dawn asked.

It melted Ash's heart, just hearing her beautiful voice again; so much so that it took him some time to respond. "W-we have to purge the Assassin's Guild, Dawn. It's for the good of the world, even for these Assassins. They don't deserve to live with all the pain they've been put through by these two." He waved a hand at the corpses of Kenny and Harley.

Dawn only looked sad. "Do you have to answer violence with violence, Ash?"

"Sometimes you have to Dawn, even if it's against your own will." Ash replied. "Kenny and Harley; they were your childhood friends, right?" He addressed May and Dawn, who nodded. "Long story short, by defeating them in the Grand Festival, you ruined their dreams and all hope of impressing their parents, who told them this dream wasn't worth anything; and neither were they." He said in a single breath.

"Ash, what do you mean? How do you know about that?" Dawn asked.

Ash sighed. "I'll explain later. We _have _to finish off the Guild!"

"No! No, w-we'll disband." This voice came from within the crowd of Assassins.

"Show yourself." Paul commanded.

A mask-free Blademaster stepped out; one of the older Assassins. They were respected beyond all for, not only their skill, but there wisdom. Ash recognized this particular Blademaster. "Gary." He said. "Figures."

"We accept your offer. None of us will try to attack you now. Those who did before were foolish, but scared. We will do as you say." Gary said.

"Fine, then." Ash nodded. "Now, _ALL _of you will leave this place and act as if it never existed. Return to your loved ones, your families, your friends; just forget your lives as Assassins. Ask for forgiveness if you have passed the Trial of Faith. It is a grievous sin, but can be forgiven by pure hearts." He looked at the girls when he said that. "Live the lives of human beings, alongside people Pokemon; not as Assassins, isolated from them and killing for profit! Leave these lives behind you. Go."

Slowly, the large group of Assassins began filing out of the room, heading for the secret entrance to the Archives and eventually, the Guild's exit. They would now leave their second home. For the last time.

But one of them stopped near Drew. "I think you should have this, sir." He said, handing him something.

"Wha-?" Drew stopped abruptly as he realized what this was. Memories flooded back to him. May and him as children, going their separate ways. May had taken one of her precious bandannas and dyed it green, to match his hair. Long had he treasured it, and now, here it was again. He was overwhelmed with joy.

They waited until only the Outcasts, the girls and the dead Overlords were in the room, then approached each other. They just stared at each other for a few moments.

Ash finally spoke, "Dawn, I..." He didn't know what to say. What _could _he say? "I'm sorry. For everything." He sighed, looking at the floor.

To his intense surprise, Dawn stepped forward and enveloped him in a loving embrace. "I know, Ash." She simply said, laying her chin on his shoulder. Shyly, he returned her embrace, a single tear of pure joy escaping. She had forgiven him. After all the pain he had caused her by coming into her life; the pain she had experienced. No. The pain _they _had experienced. They had been through this together, every step of the way. And now... they had finally been brought back together. This was unlike anything that had happened to Ash before._This _was his Salvation.

Dawn pulled back, smiled at the happiness in his eyes, then pressed her lips against his.

At that moment, Ash knew that _nothing _could match this feeling. The feeling, the very _taste _of Dawn was something he could live with forever.

Even Paul smiled as he watched the two, as did May, Drew and Zoey.

Drew approached May. "Thanks for explaining things to them, May. I owe you." He said softly, smiling.

Unable to resist, May flew into Drew's arms and kissed him. They had only kissed once, but that had been all too brief. This time, they made it count.

"Paul..." Zoey stepped forward, taking Paul's hand in her own. He seemed unaccustomed to this sort of intimacy. "I've hid my own emotions for too long. I love you." That was it. Plain and simple. She wasn't the least bit nervous, and that was what Paul admired about her.

"Zoey..." Paul was at a loss for words. "I... I don't deserve you." He looked away, afraid she would see the tears in his eyes.

"Come on, Paul." Zoey said. "If I fell, I wouldn't want anyone, _anyone_ to catch me but you. Let me prove it." She forced Paul to look at him. He merely looked sad. Zoey shot forward and captured Paul's lips with her own.

Raising his arms in shock at first, Paul slowly relaxed and closed his eyes, melting into the kiss perfectly.

Ash and Drew, now standing arm in arm with their girlfriends, were rather surprised at how gently Paul wrapped his arms around Zoey, returning her fire with his own.

When they parted, Paul was smiling. "Thank you." He said.

The boys stood opposite the girls. "There's somethings you should see, guys." Ash told them.

From a pocket, Ash withdrew the bracelet given to him so long ago by Dawn from his pocket. He held it out to Dawn. She took it, examined it for a few seconds, then gasped.

When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. Once more, she hugged Ash; although much tighter this time. She sobbed into his shoulder, not believing that _any _amount of time had erased all memories of Ash. Her Ash... He just held her close.

Next, Drew handed May the dyed bandanna. She nearly jumped when she recognized it. "Drew, wha-? I- but-" She sputtered, before her eyes widened in realization.

Squealing joyfully, she hugged Drew, planting another kiss on him. He responded with equal enthusiasm.

Finally, Paul held out the purple piece of cloth with the letter 'Z' stitched on.

Zoey's reaction was more contained. She smiled broadly, her eyes shining. "You don't deserve me, huh?" She asked. Before he could reply, she kissed him.

This hive of cruel memories was soon left behind them. Forever.

* * *

**Hmm, that turned out better than I thought it would.**

**The action scenes may have been a bit dull, true, but at least the couples are reunited!**

**And, that's The Salvation of Three! I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**Let me know if you want an epilogue! If you do, I'll write it, if you don't... I'll still write it! MWAHAHAH!**

**Seriously, there are still questions that need answering. I hope to do so in the epilogue. Let me say this: Twenty-six people have favorited this story. You. Guys. Rule. You would rule even more if ALL of you reviewed this chapter, don't you think?**

**Again, sorry for the delay.  
**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	14. Aftermath of Salus

**Time to finish off this story guys. I've prepared an epilogue which should satisfy your hunger for more, albeit in a bitter way. Not because it's a sad ending, because this won't be as good as it should. Your questions may or may not be answered.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you appreciate it.**

**I call it an epilogue because it rounds of the story; it may be different than that of Hellish Visions.**

**Enjoy the epilogue!**

**

* * *

**

**The scene: Veilstone City, Paradise Falls Hotel.**

It is a strange feeling to be in a situation of conflict so long, you nearly become used to it and then to suddenly be set on the path to, not only a normal, but a _happy _life.

This was the situation of the Three: Ash, Drew and Paul, recently considered Outcasts by a faction which no longer existed. The Assassin's Guild had been brought to justice and Ash may have said he missed the action, were it not for one thing: Dawn. It was that simple, and that complicated

Dawn had come into Ash's life and woven it into something far more extraordinary than it was before. She had unlocked his heart and set him free. She had freed his mind from the brainwashing clutches of the Guild. Now, he could not imagine a life without her.

Still, he did consider it ironic that they had been childhood friends but did not remember it. The night when she had asked him for 'help' and the fire blazing through him when she kissed him still rang clear in his mind.

Drew had been through a similar set of events with May in Dawn's place.

From the beginning, he had found her attractive, but soon realized that her beauty was only scratching the surface. Their conversations via mere looks had a more intimate effect on Drew than any words would. Then came the fated conversation in which Drew vanquished the barrier brought up between the Assassins and the girls. The conversation which also secured their relationship.

As an Assassin, Paul had been the only one of the three who savored his work. Someone who compared Paul and Zoey would never imagine they could ever end up in the situation they were in now. There was a certain bold trait of Zoey's that Paul couldn't help but admire. She was quick and straight to the point. Like him, in a few ways but she had melted the cold barriers around his heart, introducing true love to him. It had only been hours ago that they had confessed their love for each other.

Now, as Ash sat with Dawn along with Drew and May and Paul and Zoey, he could not help but feel amazed at their sudden twist of fate over the past few days.

The Assassin's Guild had been physically locked down; Ash, Drew and Paul had ransacked the place so that it seemed like a ruin, then damaged the secret entrance beyond repair, rendering the movable wooden panels useless.

Ever since being given that foul contract, the Three had worn disguises of commoners.

By the time the Guild had been shut down, that attire had been stained with blood, sweat and tears and torn up by the heat of battle.

To their immense appreciation, Ash, Drew and Paul had been given fresh clothing the girls had gone out of their way to purchase from Veilstone's finest. They felt it was the least they could do.

Ash had allowed all of them respite since the chaotic events at the Guild, but he was still troubled by unanswered questions. Questions that he intended to ask following a detailed explanation of why all this had taken place in the first place.

So they had sat down and Ash had volunteered to explain everything. The events seemed burned into his brain; how _could _he forget such life-changing events?

He began with the commissioning of the contract, then their private turmoil during their time utilizing aliases in the company of the girls and finally, their quest for vengeance.

Then he recited the explanation Kenny and Harley had given the Assassins at the Guild, Kenny's jealousy of Ash being close to Dawn and intent on fulfilling his dream of Coordinating, impressing his ignorant family in the process, even if it meant performing heinous acts. When he told how Kenny had accused Dawn of cheating, he studied their faces for some sort of reaction, but received nothing.

He summed up Harley's tale in a similar, briefer fashion, except with May as the rival.

Until this point, the girls had been listening politely, but intently. Now, however, Zoey inquired what purpose her death would serve.

"Well, it wasn't important to them on a personal level," Ash replied, "you would basically be Paul's Trial of Faith, nothing more."

She seemed satisfied enough with this and Ash was left uninterrupted throughout the rest of his speech. When finished, he took a deep breath, preparing to ask the questions troubling him at the moment.

His fingers joined together, holding his hands to his forehead with his eyes closed, Ash wondered why it was so hard for him to say this. Finally, he managed to speak. "Guys, sorry about this, but I have to ask... Was Kenny right?" He felt he had accomplished a great deal by uttering those words. "I didn't believe it then and I don't want to believe it now, but please, I need the truth. D-did you cheat?"

He opened his eyes when he felt Dawn put an arm around him. He saw understanding expressions on the faces of the girls. They seemed to know how much this was troubling him.

"Well, Ash..." Dawn began. "It was the ambition of all three of us to become Top Coordinators, so much so that it was almost a lust. A greed. Well, you can say that we didn't realized how much it poisoned our spirits until it was too late." She smiled at May and Zoey sadly. Ash's heart sank. So they had cheated after all...

"But we've made up for past sins Ash." Dawn added, tugging his arm. "Sure enough, my greed overcame my common sense and, against their preferences, I enhanced the abilities of my Pokemon with a drug I smuggled in disguised as Aprijuice, which is a legal way to improve stamina, but not beyond the natural limits like I did with my concoction. I don't remember how, but I disguised it's look, smell and even it's taste. The tasters were Security Pokemon, who didn't have much duties to display the effects of the drug, so I was in the clear. I'm not proud of it Ash, neither are May and Zoey." She gestured to her friends.

Ash looked at Zoey. So even she had cheated. He was finding this all rather hard to believe, even after all he had been through. Though that would serve as a valid enough reason for Zoey to be contracted for Paul as his Trial of Faith, even if Harley or Kenny had no personal grudge against her.

"I still can't believe Kenny would do such horrid things." Dawn said. "When I defeated him, he _seemed _to have taken it well enough. I guess he just snapped, huh?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, even hearing him recite his deeds was horrible. Killing his parents like that, then going to extremes to get his former friend killed..." He shook his head, unable to say more.

"The way he told it, he only lost himself when he discovered you cheated."

"Well I guess that's the price we pay for greed." Dawn concluded sadly. May and Zoey nodded slowly.

"After the Grand Festival in Hoenn, I came here." May said. "I met Dawn who was already traveling with Zoey. As you might expect, we became friends quite easily, though we each vowed to keep our acts a secret. Eventually, none of us could hide it at we confessed. Then..." She sighed.

"Then we quit." Zoey finished for May. Paul raised his eyebrows. "We decided it wasn't worth pursuing a dream if we're not going to play by the rules, so we handed in our Coordinating careers and just carried on with our lives. We also felt bad for our Pokemon, who were entirely innocent, but had been caught up in the consequences of our greed." She cupped her face in a hand. "After all, I _did _persuade them to disrupt the training of other Coordinators. Sabotage, that was my crime." Paul laid a hand on her knee, as if to tell her to forget past sins and make up for it in the life to come.

"And I didn't warn my own Pokemon what I was planning to do. I felt terrible then, and it still haunts me. I'm actually kind of grateful I lost." Dawn added.

"I..." May began. She seemed to find it difficult to speak. Drew put a hand on her arm. "I-I doubt I will find it in me to forgive myself," May continued. "As you may remember, I won the Festival. The reason is because I sabotaged the honest efforts of others _and _drugged my Pokemon. Only when it was too late did I realize I didn't deserve that victory." Even the memory seemed to hurt her. She covered her face, trying to hide shameful tears. Drew held her close to his chest.

"Swearing to ourselves to leave Coordinating behind, we decided to travel Sinnoh for the time being, exploring it's many natural wonders. But then... We met up with you." Dawn explained. "Actually, this might explain why I don't remember you Ash. I left my turmoil behind, true. But I feel I also left _you _behind. Ever since you handed me this bracelet," She held out her gift to Ash. "I've been asking myself why I didn't recognize when I saw you in that park."

Smiling, Ash put both arms around Dawn, casting her worries away. She gratefully leaned into his chest, feeling very safe in his arms. "Tended wounds heal in time, Dawn." Ash whispered. "If you'll allow me, I would love to travel with you."

She pulled back slightly, looking at him in astonishment. Then, for what felt like the first time in decades, crashed her lips into his. Ash had been left devoid of this feeling for far too long. He would make up for lost time here and now. They didn't care about the four others watching; not that they needed to, for they were smiling, happy for their dear friends.

"Guys, guys," Drew said as their kiss became increasingly passionate. "There'll be plenty of time for this later."

Ash and Dawn broke apart, blushing furiously. Even Paul could not suppress a chuckle. Zoey was mesmerized by the light feelings pouring out of Paul and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You know, in a way, the Guild was right." Ash said, smiling at Drew and Paul.

"Oh?" Paul asked.

"This contract _did _eventually result in our Salvation, don't you agree?"

Paul shrugged. "Guess their was some truth in their judgment after all, then."

"So, then..." Drew began. "Where are we off to next?"

* * *

**Ten years later...  
**

**The scene: Twinleaf Town.**

What better place to settle down with a family than where you and your lover were first introduced?

The Berlitz Residence was now home to Ash and Dawn Ketchum. With love as intense as theirs, it was only natural they would want to get married.

Their wedding had been graced with the company of their dear friends; Drew, Paul, May and Zoey. The only thing that could possibly escalate their joy became reality: Dawn gave birth.

Ash had never truly imagined himself as a father, and only now realized what a beautiful blessing it was. Their daughter, who had Dawn's sweet personality and Ash's dark eyes, was called Calista. Calista Ketchum. A name that sounded as sweet and kind as their daughter was. It was all they could possibly ask for.

Ash had heard Paul and Zoey had settled in Snowpoint City, while May and Drew had gone to Hoenn to live in Petalburg City. Needless to say, Dawn and Ash were overjoyed for their friends when they told them about their plans for marriage.

Ash and Dawn had been sure to attend both weddings, which had been conveniently spaced far apart enough for adequate preparations to be made.

Pictures had been sent of May's twins; Brianna and Owen. Ash could swear they were younger versions of their parents.

Zoey had given birth to a wonderful son named Gavin. Dawn pointed out she could see a glint of Zoey's fiery personality while Ash thought he had the makings of Paul's build.

As he sat at the table of their home, watching his daughter play with a young Glameow, he could only shake his head in wonder when he recalled the events that had brought them together like this.

Turning his head to his gorgeous wife, he saw her smiling. That smile never failed to entrance him. What had he done to deserve such an angel? Seeing him in such a trance, Dawn moved closer and kissed him. "That never fails to work." She giggled, as he practically jumped as a result of the sparks her lips passed to his. This life was one an Assassin would never imagine, he thought as her daughter ran up to him, hugging his leg with her tiny arms.

It was a miracle to behold, it was even more than that to experience it.

That is the Salvation of Three.

* * *

**And another story ends. I'm quite happy with this one. It had good chapter lengths and stuff. Perhaps the final battle was the only problem.**

**First, let me thank you all from the bottom of my heart for staying with the story from beginning to end. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please, friends. Review this story one more time. It would mean the world for me.**

**I'll say one thing: Keep an eye out for the 22nd of May. I'm planning something for that day. Until then:**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


End file.
